Saint Seiya: Saga de La Puerta Mistica
by Miss'sPink
Summary: Desde la era del mito nunca más se supo lo que era la Puerta Mística, una creación inmensa que había sido creada por los primeros Dioses, con la idea que los humanos puedan usarla como un pasaje a un lugar mítico e irreal. Pero para la Diosa Athena esto se volvera una guerra sin fin, sabiendo que los poderes que guarda dicho emblema hara que los Dioses peleen por ella.
1. Introducción

_**Disclaimer**_ : _Todos los derechos sobre los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Toei Animation. Solamente los uso para crear un fanfic sin fin de lucro, y para entretener._

 _Los personajes OC's que apareceran en este fanfic son de mi propiedad, si aparece uno que es de otro autor, me responsabilizo y le doy credito por este personaje en cuestión, los demás son de mi propiedad._

* * *

 **N/A** : Hola! Aquí les traigo mi primer fanfic, la verdad que es el primero que hice y me gustaria compartirlo, dada las circunstancias, tuve que editarlo, porque el anterior tuvo demasiados errores dramaticales y de ortografia. Sin más, los dejo disfruntar.

* * *

 **SAINT SEIYA: SAGA DE LA PUERTA MÍSTICA**

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

* * *

En todo este mundo carecemos de las dos fuerzas que los humanos conocen como el bien y el mal. Es difícil pensar que, mis caballeros y amazonas, son seres humanos que están a mi disposición, me detengo por un segundo a pensarlo, yo también carezco de un cuerpo humano, es complicado mostrarse como un espíritu, pero todos los guerreros que estén sirviendo a mis iguales parecen estar en la misma sintonía de no valerse por lo que son.

Yo siendo la Diosa Athena, hija de Zeus, hermana de los Olímpicos, y soberana de la tierra. Es una tarea difícil, pero tengo a esas personas que me guían. Sin embargo, yo haber estado varios años residiendo en el Santuario, lugar donde me vieron nacer, pero también observaron mi evolución como deidad, ahora comprendo el dolor que sienten mis caballeros de la esperanza, tengo 88 caballeros protegiéndome, todos ellos carecen de virtudes que son de admirar, quiero que todos se sientan como una familia, esa familia que nunca tuvieron por causa de sus entrenamientos para obtener sus cloths que hoy mismo tienen.

E apreciado como pelean con todas sus fuerzas, los he visto levantarse con el fin de traer un nuevo mundo, vi como el cielo azul se tiñe de todos los colores, de las tonalidades más oscuras, más frias y más cálidas. Aprecie como el suelo se rasgaba a causa de las batallas obtenidas por mis valientes guerreros, los golpes que despedían aquellos rayos sinónimos de su fuerza interna.

Ahora es momento de que yo sea quien los salve de sus crueles destinos, quiero que a partir de estos momentos, las leyes que alguna vez puse, desaparezcan o simplemente cambiarlos. Los humanos también aman, sufren de todo tipo de enfermedad o dolor, comprendí una sola cosa, que su fe y creencia hiciera los milagros, algo que para un Dios es imposible, pero yo sí creo en los milagros, porque creo en mis caballeros.


	2. 1) El inicio de la confusión

**N/A:** Hola! Se que actualize bastante temprano desde la publicación, pero ire actualizando un capitulo cada dos o tres días, no prometo nada, pero como estare reeditando trama, revisando errores gramaticales y de ortografía, me tomara tiempo, no obstante, opiniones siempre serán bienvenidas. Sin más, ¡Los dejo disfrutar!

* * *

 **SAGA DE LA PUERTA MÍSTICA**

 _ARCO DE REALIZACIÓN_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** : "El inicio de la confusión"

* * *

El Santuario, lugar donde los caballeros y amazonas, a disposición de la Diosa Athena, deidad de las guerras justas y de la sabiduría. La paz reinaba desde que todos los guerreros hayan vuelto a la vida, las penas y dolores del pasado sanaron, todo a causa de vivir como personas civilizadas, el deseo que siempre quiso obtener Athena, para sus caballeros.

Las labores del santuario eran como un trabajo de medio tiempo para nuestros caballeros, el Patriarca Shion junto a su Secretario Nicole de Altar, daban las misiones de reconocimiento y las más mínimas a los guerreros que estaban disponibles. No obstante, ese día era franco para nuestro caballeros y amazonas, no había trabajo, sino un día de descanso.

En la sala del trono, se podía apreciar en sentada en el trono, portando en su mano derecha su báculo y rodeada de sus doce caballeros dorados, se podría decir que estaban de reunión. Saori mira a su costado derecho donde estaba el Patriarca usando sus ropas, con sus accesorios y sin la máscara, vuelve a posar su mirada en sus caballeros, quienes estaban arrodillados ante ella y con las cabezas gachas, se muerde el labio inferior demostrando su incomodidad, vuelve a girarse en silencio a su lado izquierdo, donde estaba de pie el santo de plata, Nicole de Altar, quien la miraba con preocupación.

Deja salir un suspiro, ya sabiendo que la paz no iba a durar muchísimo, algo que ya lo venía venir – Es complicado pensar con este silencio – Dice Saori en un tono neutro, haciendo que sus caballeros dorados alzaran sus cabezas y observarla a ella – Me es difícil dictarles una tarea ahora, porque no tenemos la información completa y no hemos sentido, el patriarca junto a su secretario, y yo siendo su Diosa – El patriarca se aclara la garganta indicándole a sus caballeros que comenten algo, porque él mismo no sabía cómo refutar aquellos pensamientos.

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo se podría explicar lo de la misión que tuvo Afrodita junto a un grupo de caballeros de plata? – El santo de piscis estaba expectante a la contestación de la pregunta hecha por su compañero Mu. Saori se lleva la mano izquierda al mentón y medita un poco la pregunta, ya haber escuchado con anteoridad el informe dado por el caballero de Piscis.

\- _**"Qué extraño, el informe que acaba de dar Afrodita, explicaba que había encontrado junto a Misty, a Dio y Asterion, cuerpos con síntomas de haber estado en una batalla con otros santos. Debería de haber una explicación lógica a esto"**_ – Saori vuelve a girar su cabeza hacia su derecha, donde estaba Shion bastante nervioso con el tema, ella esboza un sonrisa cálida para así demostrar que todo estaría en orden – Shion necesito que busques todos los posibles nombres de los caballeros que nunca llegaron al Santuario – El pontífice asiente ante la tarea impuesta por la Diosa, la deidad vuelve a girar su rostro pero esta vez a Nicole – Nicole de Altar, quiero que recojas todos los informes dados en este mes y esta misma semana, y ponte a estudiarlos en compañía de Camus de Acuario y de Milo de Escorpio – El santo de plata asiente a su nueva tarea, para posteriormente retirarse enseguida, sin embargo, Camus y Milo cruzan miradas ya desconcertados con la tarea que se le fue impuesta – Por este día, se levanta la reunión – Todos con firmeza asienten para después marcharse a sus respectivos templos.

Al ver como sus caballeros se marchaban, Shion se acerca a la joven Diosa y coloca su mano izquierda en el hombro de la adolescente – No debes preocuparte Saori, entiendo tus inquietudes, pero deberías no tomártelo muy a la ligera, sabes que nos tienes para cualquier cosa – La muchacha de cabellos largos y lacios de un tono lila, alza su rostro para observar aquella sonrisa paternal que tenía dibujada Shion, ella también sonríe, pero con tristeza.

\- Quisiera saber si mis presentimientos son los correctos, es como si necesitara de un consejero en todos estos casos, tanto para mí y para mis caballeros – Shion medita las palabras dichas por Saori, para posteriormente sonreír ampliamente a causa de su idea.

\- Acompáñeme señorita, puede que mi tarea también requiera de su presencia – Saori se pone de pie y sonríe, avanza hasta el patriarca, lo abraza efusivamente, sabiendo que volvía a sentirse importante.

* * *

La reunión había sido bastante corta para ser como la primera, todos parecían estar consternados a causa de la limitación de información que había, pero sabían que algo raro estaba ocurriendo con que no tenían misiones, y las dudas que tenían acerca de eso no tenían respuestas.

\- Ya me está fastidiando el tema de las misiones, cada vez se nos reduce al porcentaje mínimo de posibilidad en la que podamos actuar, es como si este asunto tuviera su misterio – Decía Deathmask en un tono cansino, era uno de los que no parecía estar favorecido con el tema, sin embargo, Afrodita deja salir un suspiro y niega ante las palabras dichas por su mejor amigo.

\- No eres el único que piensa de esa manera – Hablo Aioria mientras se cruzaba de brazos, su hermano que estaba al lado suyo lo mira de costado, no entendía por qué todos pensaban de una manera errónea de las cosas.

\- Chicos, tampoco es gran cosa, debemos estar alerta de cualquier anomalía, si Shion nos envía de nuevo a misiones, y encontramos algún rastro de esas extrañas personas que actúan por si solas – Todos detuvieron su avance, varios enfocaron su mirada en Aioros, otros simplemente se quedaron meditando las palabras dichas por su compañero.

\- Y ¿si esas extrañas personas, actuaran bajo las órdenes de otras y no tengan nada que ver con el Santuario? – Hablo Saga, la mayoría se puso a pensarlo de diferentes maneras, eran caballeros dorados, siempre eran enviados a misiones de reconocimientos con un grupo pequeño de caballeros de plata y de bronce, siempre en cuando, dejando a los cinco de bronce en la banca, hasta que algo grande suceda.

\- Saga y Aioros, ustedes dos saben muy bien que esas personas que actúan por cuenta propia no siempre seguirán órdenes del Santuario o de la Diosa Athena – Los mencionados se voltearon hacia atrás para observar al maestro Dhoko, quien estaba cruzado de brazos y con una expresión seria.

\- Maestro ¿Usted anda insinuando que esas personas actúan bajo las ordenes de algún otro Dios? – El santo de Libra alza sus hombros indicando que no sabía con exactitud la respuesta a la pregunta de Mu, sin embargo, Shaka comienza avanzar dejando a sus compañeros pensarlo por si solos, todo esa asunto no le cuadraba, pero si lo meditaba podría ser útil en un futuro.

* * *

Por otra parte. Las cosas para los santos de Acuario y Escorpio, no eran sencillas, sabiendo que tener órdenes estrictas de la Diosa, solamente releer los informes y por supuesto, anotar cada pista que tuvieran.

\- Muy bien, aquí tienes – Nicole le entrega a un Milo bastante perezoso una pila de papeles – Evitemos tus comentarios, porque si no cumples esta tarea, es posible que obtengas un… – Nicole da un paso hacia atrás con ver la mirada destellante de fastidio, Milo simplemente se puso de pie y dejo salir un bostezo.

\- Un castigo, eso ya lo sé – Contesta con pesadumbre, mientras tomaba en sus manos uno de los informes de hace una semana, dados los caballeros de plata y de bronce – Veamos que tienen para contar de sus misiones, porque no sería tarea fácil sino estuvieras aquí Camus – El caballero de Acuario simplemente alzo su rostro de los papeles para observar de manera gélida a su mejor amigo, quien simplemente tomo asiento a su lado.

\- No hagas que me enoje Milo – El octavo guardián simplemente lo mira seriamente haciendo que el heleno le gruñera, al ver aquella respuesta poco madura, deja salir un suspiro derrotado para posteriormente ponerse a leer el informe que tenía en mano.

Los minutos pasaban, los tres teniendo muchísimo trabajo, Nicole se ponía a organizar los informes ya releídos en la repisa que debían estar cada pila de papeles. Milo parecía estar sumido en una meditación bastante propia en él, sabiendo que los datos anotados en una hoja de cuaderno, haberlas discutido con el secretario del patriarca y el santo de Acuario, parecía ser algo indescifrable, sabiendo que ninguno podía aportar algo concreto en la investigación.

Otros minutos pasaron, Nicole traía en una bandeja algunos bocadillos y unas tazas de té con la tetera incluida, los caballeros dorados que estaban en plena información hasta que el sonido de una silla correrse les indicada algo, Milo se había puesto de pie para posteriormente esbozar una sonrisa de triunfo.

\- Lo acabo de conseguir – Camus y Nicole intercambiaron miradas, para posteriormente acercarse al santo de Escorpio y corroborar el logro conseguido.

* * *

En la oficina del Pontífice, las cosas eran distintas, Saori buscaba en una lista bastante vieja de los supuestos portadores de las siguientes cloths, lo que leía eran nombres de niños pequeños que tenían un futuro poco prometedor. En cambio, Shion estaba algo estresado con el tema de unas planillas que no encontraba por ningún lado, necesitaba aquel papel donde especificaba algo que recordaba con poca claridad, detestaba admitirlo, pero maldecía su suerte, porque buscar por cajones, estanterías, en libros y etc, no tenía el resultado que esperaba.

\- Shion – El ex santo de Aries se voltea con una expresión destellante al estrés que acumulaba, para observar la sonrisa que tenía adornada en los labios de la adolescente de cabellos largos, lacios y de un color lila - ¿Es posible que Camus de Acuario tuviera familia de sangre? – El Patriarca se cruza de brazos y trata de rebuscar en su memoria la posibilidad de que el caballero de Acuario tuviera un familiar directo, hasta que repara en aquella personita que él considero un guerrero bastante fuerte para el Santuario.

\- Si es posible mi señora – Contesta Shion con un hilo de voz, se sentía dolido con tan solo recordar cuando envió aquella lechuza con un mensaje, que supuestamente iba directo aquella niña, que consideraba un ser muy especial.

Saori deja la planilla aún lado para avanzar hasta el Patriarca, podía percibir la tristeza que sentía Shion, toma una de las manos del Pontífice entra las suyas, sorprendiendo al ex santo de Aries - ¿Sabes cómo se llama esa persona que mantiene un lazo con Camus? – El Patriarca deja salir el aire contenido en sus pulmones, cierra sus ojos para hacer memoria del nombre y toda aquella persecución antes de su muerte repentina.

\- No me acuerdo de su nombre, sé que es una mujer, lleva dos años de diferencia en edad a su hermano – Saori agacha un poco su cabeza hacia el suelo bastante triste, sabiendo que el tono de voz que uso Shion, destellaba tristeza – Desconozco su paradero, sé que la enviaron muy lejos del Santuario, por el simple temor de su gran poder cósmico y sus habilidades psíquicas – La heredera de la fortuna Kido, alza su mirada demostrando lo asombrada que estaba al escuchar aquello – Estuve buscando una copia que deje del informe que hice de la niña, porque las estrellas me habían avisado de la llegada de un nuevo guerrero, pero jamás pensé que el futuro le depararía a esa pobre niña, era demasiado horrible – Shion se aleja de la muchacha para avanzar hasta una de las ventanas de su oficina, al llegar simplemente observa el paisaje que había de uno de los jardines del templo y observaba sin motivo a los caballeros que iban de un lado a otro con tareas impuestas. Cambia su expresión de tristeza a una de melancolía, jamás creyó rememorar los momentos felices que tuvo al lado de aquella personita especial – Digamos que la niña siempre sintió un gran apego a su hermano Camus y a los demás santos dorados, puede ser indistinto, pero recuerdo claramente sus sabias palabras, ella simplemente deseaba hacer la voluntad de los seres que ella consideraba de su protección, la voluntad que nosotros los caballeros hacemos son por las personas que consideramos especiales y aptas para eso – Saori simplemente se queda mirándolo con una sonrisa de felicidad, jamás pensó que Shion recordara a una persona importante, sin embargo, ella tenía pensado algo y era rastrear aquella niña que de seguro habrá crecido.

* * *

Los tres avanzaban con rapidez por un largo pasillo del templo principal, con la misión de entregar la información descifrada por el santo Escorpio, a la Diosa. Cuando llegaron, los tres santos se topan con sus compañeros, Shaka, Mu y el maestro Dhoko.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunta algo incrédulo ante la casualidad, los demás solamente esbozan una sonrisa que demostraba la obviedad del momento.

\- Shion nos mandó a llamar y ustedes ¿A dónde se dirigían? – Nicole toma los papeles que sostenía Milo, para posteriormente dárselo al maestro Dhoko, quien sin saber el motivo de aquello, simplemente los leyó – _**"No lo puedo creer ¿Esto puede ser posible?"**_ – Los que lo rodeaban parecían estar atentos a sus expresiones, pero simplemente frunció su ceño, destellando su enojo ante el resultado – Esto no puede ser cierto, ¿Cómo es posible que un grupo de caballeros tanto hombres y femeninos, hagan tareas sin haberse comunicado al Santuario? – Shaka le arrebata los papeles y los lee, hasta notar algo más en las palabras escritas por Milo, alza su mirada para cruzarse con la de su compañero.

\- Parece ser que el telón pronto se levantara, mostrándonos algo que jamás logramos saber – Todos cruzaron miradas con los que tenían alrededor, prácticamente la información que tenían era contundente, pero las dudas estaban, deseaban saber quiénes se movían sin tener contacto con el Santuario.

\- Sería lo más justo de llevárselo al Patriarca y que opine acerca de esa información – Comento Nicole, todos asintieron para así ingresar a la oficina del Patriarca, donde allí estaba Saori sentada en la silla del otro lado del escritorio.

* * *

Los días pasaron con normalidad, los horarios cotidianos en el Santuario corrían con normalidad, los santos de bronce iban de un lado a otro con las vigilancias en diferentes sectores del Santuario, los aprendices entrenaban junto a sus maestros en el coliseo.

En las doce casas parecía estar todo tranquilo y en paz, algunos caballeros se habían levantado muy temprano, sabiendo que el Patriarca los había solicitado en la sala del trono.

\- Espero que estén disponibles para la siguiente misión que deberán cumplir – Comenzó a hablar Shion en un tono sereno, observaba a los dos santos dorados que había llamado, Piscis y Aries, aquellos dos caballeros consideraba óptimos para cumplir la tarea.

\- A que nos ha llamado, Su Ilustrísima – Shion se pone de pie para posteriormente darse la vuelta y tomar de una mesita que tenía al lado suyo, para así agarrar aquella carpeta con información, al tener la carpeta en su poder bajar las escaleras para estar al frente de los caballeros dorados de Aries y Piscis.

\- Aquí tienen, toda la información de su misión están en esa carpeta, quiero que partan enseguida y quiero que esta misión sea un éxito – Ambos santos asienten y se ponen de pie, Piscis toma la carpeta, para posteriormente los dos hacer una reverencia y retirarse de la sala, sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

Ambos santos salían de la sala del trono rumbo a la salida del Santuario, en el camino leyeron toda la información y sabían que tenían que ir directo a la capital de Alemania, Berlín, que supuestamente habían bastante movimiento cósmico y otras cuestiones allegadas al Santuario.

\- Esto me preocupa muchísimo, prácticamente entro en un estado de estrés – Decía Afrodita en un tono sarcástico, deja salir un suspiro derrotado con el simple hecho de imaginarse el regaño que les daría Shion si es que fallaban de nuevo.

\- No creo que sea para tanto, bien la información que logro descifrar Milo – Afrodita se voltea hacía su lado derecho donde estaba Mu, sereno como siempre – Sé que puede sonar algo ilógico, conociendo como es él, pero esta vez aporto algo valioso – El guardián de Piscis esboza una media sonrisa al escuchar aquello, en cambio, Mu relee la información dada por Shion para toparse con varias fotos de una chica con diferentes looks – Viendo las pocas imágenes, lo único que puedo rescatar del tema, es que tendremos que buscar a esta hermosa dama – Toma una de las fotos para enseñársela a su compañero de armas, Afrodita toma la fotografía y se percata de aquellos ojos azules.

\- Parece ser que tiene una mirada fría, idéntica a la de Camus – Mu asiente al comentario hecho por Afrodita, estaba admirando aquella mirada azulada de aquella muchacha, deseaba saber cómo era, porque en la mirada que tenía ocultaba un gran misterio o incluso algún secreto doloroso.

* * *

Los dos continuaban hablando de los detalles de la misión, que harían apenas llegaran al lugar, consigo traían sus armaduras, algunas bolsas con ropa de civil, sabiendo que visitarían una ciudad. Al llegar a la entrada al Santuario, los dos cruzan miradas al ver que la heredera de los Kido los estaba esperando en compañía de los caballeros de bronce.

\- ¿A dónde iban? – Pregunta con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, los dos santos dorados miran a los de bronce, quienes parecían estar algo incomodos con la situación, pero Jabu se apresuró a hacerle una seña de que abortaran sus ideas por que no saldrían bien parados.

\- E… mmm… - Mu trataba de no sonar vulgar con sus balbuceos, pero Afrodita se atrevió a confrontar a la muchacha de cabellos lilas.

\- Íbamos a una misión, señorita Saori – La de cabellos lilas y mirada esmeralda, se cruza de brazos y comienza avanzar hasta sus dos caballeros dorados.

\- ¿Shion les dijo acerca de su misión con detalles? – Los dos santos asintieron con seriedad y firmeza, pero al observar a los santos de bronce notaron que estos parecían estar en un estado de crisis – Bien, ustedes dos me acompañaran a Japón casi una semana, después irán a su misión en Berlín – Ambos se miraron y se dieron cuenta que no tenían otra alternativa que acompañarla, su misión será otro día.

Al otro lado del continente europeo, la situación era diferente, en un campamento entre medio de la flora y la fauna, vivían muchísimos jóvenes adolescentes, niños y hasta jóvenes adultos, todos conviviendo en armonía, alejados del mundo social donde el mal siempre reinaba.

* * *

Dos chicas portando armaduras avanzaban rumbo a un sector donde había una cabaña bastante enorme, ingresan ambas jóvenes con cosas en sus manos. Una de ellas con el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta, su armadura en tonos azulados marcaban su cuerpo, pero una leve túnica tapaba las zonas no cubiertas, llevaba mascara con detalles en azul oscuro. La otra chica de cabellos también rubios pero lo tenía suelto, su armadura en tonalidades negras con detalles plateados, esta muchacha no usaba mascara, solamente exponiendo su feminidad mostrando su mirada verde, maquillada en tonos oscuros.

\- Acabamos de regresar y no tenemos buenas noticias amiga – Dijo una de las chicas que ingresaron al lugar, aquel sitio era la cabaña central, donde los que dirigían el campamento ingresaban, en este caso, atrás del escritorio había otra muchacha aquella les estaba dando la espalda con la silla.

\- ¿Cuáles son las noticias malas? – Ambas chicas dejan salir un suspiro de decepción ya viendo venir el regaño o la ira que podría llegar a desatar su amiga.

\- Parece ser que la Diosa Athena ya fue reconocida, las guerras santas acabaron, pero los santos del Santuario fueron revividos – La muchacha que estaba sentada en la silla y de espaldas, aprieta sus puños de la impotencia, temía que algo malo suceda, pero debía estar segura – Pero los santos dorados fueron revividos por dos ocasiones seguidas, una destruyendo el muro de los lamentos en el inframundo y la otra en las tierras heladas de Asgard – La joven se pone de pie mostrando su cabello lacio y violeta, llevaba puesta su armadura de color violeta tirando para rosado, mantenía sus puños apretados ante lo que decían sus dos amigas.

\- Sin embargo, la segunda noticia mala, es que Ares está rastreándonos, ya preparo convenio con los santos negros y parece ser que tu estas bajo la mira del Dios de la guerra bruta – La otra joven esconde su mirada bajo sus largos flequillos y avanza hasta una de las ventanas de la cabaña, sus amigas la siguen con la mirada, ambas preocupadas.

\- Parece ser que la guerra santa dio comienzo, debemos estar preparados, comiencen a preparar a todos los niños y adolescentes, para trasladarlos al Firmamento, es el único lugar que puede ser seguro para todos ellos – Las dos chicas asienten para posteriormente dejar lo que traían en sus manos arriba del escritorio y retirarse, dejando a la otra muchacha sola en aquella enorme oficina – _**"Espero que el destino nos una, querido hermano, llevo trece años deseando reencontrarme contigo y recuperar aquellos días que éramos felices"**_ – De sus labios rojizos deja salir un suspiro melancólico, de sus mejillas corren lagrimas amargas, sentía un enorme dolor en su pecho y lo único que hacía era tomar el collar que llevaba puesto entre su mano derecha.

* * *

 **N/A** : Espero que les haya gustado esta actualización express, dejen Reviews y denle a favoritos si desean estar al tanto de la historia. Sin más, me despido.


	3. 2) Un reencuentro con el misterio

**N/A:** Hola! Aquí les traigo un capitulin más, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2** : "Un reencuentro con el misterio"

* * *

Habían partido hacia su nuevo destino en compañía de la Diosa Athena, sin embargo, los pocos días que estarían serian distintos para el Santuario. Y fue así, ya había pasado casi una semana de la que regresaron de la misión y de Japón, ambos santos dorados parecían estar todavía atormentados por la discusión entre Saori y Shion, todo por el caso de que ellos fracasaron en la misión.

 **\- Una semana y cinco días atrás -**

Estar muchas horas viajando de un lado a otro sin descanso era peor que simplemente tele transportarse al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la misión, los dos parecían estar de acuerdo que su misión sería un total fracaso, todo por mimar a una niña malcriada, prácticamente, los dos no pensaban en conocer esa faceta de Saori.

\- Ya me estoy estresando, no puedo creer lo que nos hizo hacer Saori – Decía Afrodita mientras dejaba salir un suspiro desganado y cierra sus ojos para tratar de reconciliar el sueño.

Mu simplemente cierra sus ojos y deja salir un suspiro derrotado con el hecho de rememorar las locuras que tuvieron hacer por el mero capricho de la adolescente – Es mejor voltear la página y enfocarnos por lo menos descansar, sabiendo que no falta que el avión aterrice – Afrodita asiente ante el comentario lógico del santo de Aries, en cambio, Mu abre sus ojos para enfocar en la vista que le mostraba la ventanilla del avión, estaba algo consternado con el simple hecho de recordar la información encontrada por Milo y la que les dio Shion en una carpeta, todo ese asunto de la obra de teatro sin guion y trama era agobiante, sacude su cabeza e imita lo mismo que Afrodita, descansaría lo que necesitaba para así pensar con la cabeza fría.

El avión había aterrizado en el aeropuerto de Berlín, los dos con sus cajas pandora ocultas por algo marrón se bajaron como personas civiles, para posteriormente irse al lugar donde se hospedarían por sus un día. Al haberse instalado los dos en un pequeño hotel, la noche había caído, ambos estaban al pie de una esquina de un retro bar, no sabían si ingresar o simplemente esperar a que el local cerrara.

\- ¿Qué haces? Ingresamos o esperaremos a que se disipen las personas – Mu pensaba en la estrategia más apropiada, pero optaron por esperar unos minutos para que la cola del lugar se acabara y así ingresar sin perder tiempo en esperar.

La cola que había de las pocas personas que deseaban ingresar al lugar, se disipo sin ningún contratiempo. Los dos se acercaron a los guardias mostraron sus documentos e ingresaron sin ningún problema.

Al estar dentro lo que se encontraron era otra mundo, el alcohol iba y venía, adolescentes, adultos jóvenes, etc. Todo lo que no se esperaban había en aquel lugar, lo malo de todo era que arriba de una tarima de madera había más jóvenes, y ambos caballeros dorados enfocaron sus miradas en la chica que estaba acomodando el micrófono.

\- Parece que habrá un show – Comento Mu en un susurro y Afrodita asintió ante las palabras del santo de Aries, ambos tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del medio para así estar cerca de aquellos chicos.

La música empezó a sonar de manera tranquila, todo el público parecía hacer silencio, los empleados del lugar se colocaban detrás de la barra o simplemente se quedaban lejos de las mesas y expectantes al show que darían aquella banda juvenil.

 **I used to think**

 **I had the answers to everything**

 **But now I know**

 **That life doesn't always**

 **Go my way, yeah**

 **Feels like I'm caught in the middle**

 **That's when I realice**

Ambos parecían estar encantados por las primeras notas de la canción, pero lo que les parecía extraño era la chica, quien parecía estar transmitiendo algún mensaje con sus gestos corporales e incluso el poco cosmos que se podía apreciar.

La canción transcurrió con normalidad, cada palabra en las estrofas, el sentimiento que transmitía la cantante, era todo un sueño para ellos dos, sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron cuando la cantante enfoco su mirada en ellos. Mu se alarma al toparse con aquellos zafiros, parecían estar pidiéndoles una explicación o simplemente había alguna confusión.

\- Parece ser que habrá una pelea en este lugar – Al cabo de unos segundos, Afrodita se volteó rápido hacia el costado de Mu y se encuentra con que los sujetos a cinco mesas de ellos, parecían tener cajas pandoras bajo su mesa, no obstante, uno de aquellos tipos se puso de pie, incremento su cosmos energía de manera agresiva y lanzo un rayo ken con dirección a la banda de chicos, pero la cantante había receptado el ataque y simplemente se tele transportaron hacia otro lugar.

\- ¡Andando! – Los dos invocaron sus armaduras doradas, para posteriormente salir del local a toda velocidad rumbo a perseguir aquellos jóvenes quienes se habían tele transportado fuera del lugar.

Un hombre de estatura alta, cuerpo fornido, de cabellos largos y de color verde, había visto todo aquello con una simple sonrisa de diversión, ya presentía que pronto tendría que cambiar de país su local, porque no le parecía rentable estar en Alemania y eso no era su objetivo, sino era otro.

Cambiando la escena, el grupo de chicos parecían estar huyendo de los guerreros que les lanzaron el rayo ken, todos llevaban sus armaduras, parecía como si la ciudad estuviera alborotada por la batalla cósmica que se estaba llevando a cabo.

\- Maldito desgraciado – Bramo furioso un chico de cabellos largos hasta por debajo de los hombros, de color verde olivo, parecía estar fastidiado con la situación - ¡¿Cómo supo que estábamos en el bar?! – Pregunto a su compañera que estaba al lado de él, la joven de cabellos violetas parecía estar algo pensativa con todo el asunto y había algo que la incomodaba.

\- No pareciera que ellos fueran los únicos, habían dos chicos apuestos, que nos observaban – Hablo otra muchacha de cabellos rizados y rosados, todos detuvieron su huida cuando sintieron el sonido de pasos metálicos.

\- ¡Váyanse! – Grito la chica sorprendiendo a todos los chicos de ese grupo, uno de ellos se acercó a su amiga para cerciorarse de que estuviera todo en orden – No te preocupes, Alejo, yo estaré bien – El joven de cabellos cortos y negros asiente ante la confirmación, sin embargo, capto el mensaje de la amazona de Ave del Paraíso, hablo con los demás y todos se marcharon del lugar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los dos santos dorados habían alcanzado a la chica. Cuando la vieron se quedaron anonadados por lo veían, era una amazona y eso no se lo esperaban, llevaba puesta la máscara, pero sentir la misma mirada que sintieron en el retro bar.

Ninguna de las dos partes se atrevía a lanzar su primer movimiento, la noche apremiaba el momento, haciendo que sus apariencias sean una más de la oscuridad, pero la iluminación tenue que daba la luna llena.

\- ¿Qué quieren ustedes dos? – Pregunta de manera fría y distante mientras daba un salto hacia el edificio que estaban los dos caballeros dorados.

Ambos dudaban en su respuesta, pero la muchacha dejo salir un risita divertida ante la situación, sin embargo, Mu junto el valor y se atrevió a contestar la pregunta – Venimos en son de paz, no deseamos herirte, simplemente queremos hacerte unas preguntas – La joven apretó sus puños y se puso en guardia, Afrodita pudo notarlo, era imposible hablar con aquella muchacha, da un paso bastante determinado a comenzar una contienda pero había algo raro en el comportamiento la chica.

\- _**"No lo puedo creer, parece ser que estos son santos dorados de verdad… ¡Es Imposible! No obstante, debo deshacerme de esos desgraciados, primero el Berserker nos ataca en el bar, después los santos negros nos persiguen y ahora me topo con estos dos"**_ Lo lamento mucho, señores, pero debo escapar – La joven eleva su cosmos de manera agresiva, ambos santos dorados dieron un paso hacia atrás bastantes nerviosos por la situación. La amazona cambia de posición su pierna derecha para emplear vuelo estirándola, el viento cambio su forma para crear una enorme ráfaga que era adornada por rayos cósmicos - ¡Ráfaga de voltaje! – Se separaron cuando vieron venir aquella ráfaga hacia su lado, pero la sorpresa que se llevaron apenas que se voltearon hacia atrás se toparon con dos santos negros y dos guerreros que no sabían cómo identificarlos.

 **\- En el presente -**

* * *

Los días pasaron con normalidad, la rutina diaria nunca cambiaba, las guardias, las misiones de bajo riesgo, turnándose para ir hasta Japón, el entrenamiento de los aprendices, hasta incluso los entrenamientos se volvieron menos rigurosos. Pero la diversión pronto daría comienzo, ya sabiendo que las cosas cambiarían todo por la confusión al no tener las piezas correctas para el rompecabezas.

Durante el amanecer del Santuario de Athenas, nuestros héroes descansaban tranquilos después de un día a puro laburo.

En dirección de las doce casas, sus guardianes dormían plácidamente, en Aries, Mu dormía boca abajo y arriba en su espalda Kiki, quien dormía desparramado, estaba tranquilo en este templo; en Tauro, Aldebarán roncaba, pero era normal sus ronquidos a excepción de los gemelos; en Géminis era un lugar de peleas para nuestros guardianes, ya ser que descansaban en la sala, todo desordenado, botellas por un lado, ropa por el otro, pero ninguno peleaba a excepción de Kanon quien soñaba con matar a su hermano y Saga al contrario estaba en su sexto sueño. En Cáncer nadie había, en Leo, Aioria descansaba en su cama, ya ser que estaba en una posición rara, la cabeza en el suelo y la mitad de su cuerpo en la cama, pero todo cubierto por las frazadas con dibujitos de leones. En Virgo, Shaka estaba en meditación y/o durmiendo, este no ronca pero medita en sus sueños, en Libra el maestro descansaba normal en su cama, con una excepción este llevaba descubierto el tórax y tenía calzoncillos, ya ser que sonó su despertador a las 05:00a.m. En Escorpio, nuestro Milo soñaba de un poco de todo, al salir sonámbulo con dirección a la sala patriarcal, con el dedo gordo de su mano derecha en la boca, con su almohada en brazos y cobijas arrastrándose por el suelo, en Sagitario, nuestro arquero estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

 **\- Pesadilla de Aioros -**

\- ¡Ayuda Aioros, Ayuda! – Gritaba una joven que parecía ser raptada por unos sujetos que desconocía por completo.

\- ¡No se la lleven! – Respondía Sagitario mientras corría, pero la velocidad era disminuida por un cansancio que no sabría cómo definir - ¡Bella, Bella! – Gritaba a todo pulmón, hasta que sintió un golpe en la espalda, por alguien que parecía conocer a la perfección - ¡Déjala en paz TJ! – Le respondía en un tono enojado cuando apenas se detuvo, observaba a la chica que era raptada y al que la tenía agarrada.

\- Jamás ¡Muere! ¡Ejecución de Aurora! – Ataco el santo negro, Aioros se cubrió ante el ataque, no sabía porque lo hacía, él era un caballero de Athena y tenía sus propias técnicas, sin embargo, esa vez no parecía conocerlas

 **\- Fin de la pesadilla -**

\- No, no ¡Nooo! – Grito a los cuatro vientos, resonó en todo el santuario, logrando que todos se despertaran de golpe.

Bueno se cortó la numeración y adiós al país de los sueños, los santos de las casas de arriba se despertaron e igual los de abajo, pero Milo seguía subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al salón patriarcal, y al llegar se acostó en el suelo continuando con su sueño. Los demás corrieron hasta Sagitario, Aioria con su pijamita iba a la punta de la subida, y los que estaban en las casas arribas bajaron al noveno templo, todos por saber que le ocurrió esta vez a Aioros.

Al llegar, lo primero que hizo el león dorado era ingresar al cuarto de su hermano mayor - ¡¿Qué paso Aioros?! – Dijo Aioria con preocupación, ya ser que su hermano se tenía del espaldar quien sudaba frio y tenía la respiración muy acelerada.

Alza su mirada hacia su hermano menor, no sabía si contarlo, todavía estaba en estado de shock por lo que soñó - Hermano, tuve… tuve… una pesadilla horrible… - Decía esté con algo de nerviosismo, trataba de avanzar por sí solo, pero se cae al suelo y los que estaban allí dentro parecían no saber qué hacer.

El décimo guardián se acerca a su amigo, lo ayuda a levantarse - ¿Pesadillas? – Pregunto incrédulo Shura, ambos toman asiento en la cama del sagitariano. Estaba al tanto de la situación de Aioros, siempre debía de escuchar los malos sueños que tenía el castaño mayor, sin embargo, alza su mirada a los demás para notar las miradas consternadas que tenían, vuelve a observar a Aioros, quien parecía estar algo indefenso ante la situación – Creo que deberías controlarte en eso – Le aconseja de manera amable, Aioros sonríe solamente, estaba de acuerdo con el consejo que le dio Shura - ¿De qué trata esta vez? – Pregunto para así el noveno guardián se atreviera a narrar que fue ahora la pesadilla que tuvo, pero opto por no hacer caso esa vez.

\- Shura y Aioria no debieron venir con los demás hasta aquí, yo estaré bien ¿Sí? – Aioros se juntó de valor y se encamino a la ducha, para bañarse bien y olvidar las preguntas de sus amigos. Sin embargo, los once parecían estar algo insatisfechos con la situación, porque el arquero no era así siempre, lo mejor era dejarlo solo.

\- ¿Qué le paso ahora? – Pregunto el gemelo mayor de brazos cruzados y con un semblante bastante serio, sabiendo que todos los demás estaban con sus respectivos pijamas, pero menos Libra, Acuario y Piscis. Pero eso no ameritaba el mal humor que llevaba Aioros.

\- Parece que tuvo otra vez, la misma pesadilla de los otros días – Le respondió Aldebarán a Saga con un susurro, ya ser que esté asentía con muchísima certeza a que eso era.

El santo de Acuario deja salir un resoplido demostrando su fastidio, mantenía su porte sereno y en sus facciones se mantenía la seriedad, pero prefirió hablar - Parece que tenemos un caso muy particular, Milo con sonambulismo y Aioros con pesadillas – Los demás asentían, mientras todos salían del cuarto del santo de Sagitario.

\- Creo que la cosa se está poniendo difícil en este año – Dijo Aioria, ya ser que sus compañeros le daban la razón, ya muchos acontecimientos se dieron, pero el misterio prevalecía.

El primero, en año nuevo Athena recibía muchísimas cartas parte de Hermes, segundo el patriarca en febrero se la pasaba muchísimo en Star Hill, y en marzo ocurre lo contrario, Milo era sometido a sonambulismo por el mes completo y Aioros con su pesadilla de tan solo tres semanas de progreso, la cosa era rarísima para los dorados; Sabiendo que no hace demasiadas semanas, apareció el extraño caso de un grupo de jóvenes que parecen estar actuando encontra del Santuario o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, las dudas seguían, y el mar del misterio pronto se convertiría en un simple charquito de dudas ilógicas.

* * *

Todos los que estaban en pijamas bajaron rumbo a sus templos, dejando a Aioria y Shura en Sagitario; Camus junto al maestro Dhoko y a Afrodita se dirigieron al salón patriarcal para buscar a Milo en modo sonámbulo, pero el santo de las rosas se atrevió protestar en el camino.

\- Bien, comienzo el día teniendo a Mascara hechizado por una damisela de la ciudad de Athenas, después despertarme con el grito exasperante de Aioros y ahora despertar a un escorpión tránsfuga con un caso severo de sonambulismo – Dijo con fastidio, ya ser que el acostumbra despertarse bien de buena manera y con ganas de comenzar el día, no obstante, esta vez sería no de la peor manera.

\- No es para tanto Dita, debes pensarlo de esta manera, piensa que Máscara se enamoró y no te está robando comida de tu templo, en el caso de Milo ya se te habrá hecho costumbre de despertarlo - Le explicaba el maestro ya ser que intercambiaba mirada con el santo de Piscis, y esté asentía ante el ángulo que le presentaba el maestro – Sin embargo, lo de Aioros es preocupante, ya ser que no es normal de él soñar con una joven de piel nívea, el cabello violeta claro o rosado, ojos azules como los de Camus y los labios rosados o rojos, vaya a saberse si todo lo que sueña pasa a ser cierto o simplemente son invenciones – Camus y Afrodita cruzaron miradas de no entender lo último que dijo el maestro Dhoko, pero el santo de Libra sabia en su interior que la situación cambiaria.

\- Es cierto maestro, ya ser que está conversación me libero de tensiones y estrés – Le decía con una sonrisa Afrodita, manteniendo su mirada hacía el frente con la cabeza en alto. – _**"Lo que me preocupa, ¿Quién será esa joven del sueño de Aioros?"**_ – Se dijo así mismo con preocupación.

Mientras en el noveno templo, Aioros estaba en la ducha pensativo, sobre los indicios de su sueño continuo, ya ser que la joven había visto antes parecía estar indicándole algo pero no se daba cuenta de quién era. - _**"¿Quién es la joven de mi sueño? Parece que la conozco de algún lado, pero no la puedo visualizar correctamente"**_ – Golpea con su puño cerrado en la pared de la ducha, se estaba impacientado, sin embargo, opto por terminar su baño y desayunar algo, porque la mejor solución que tendría es ir y hablar de nuevo con el Patriarca sobre sus sueños.

* * *

La llegada de la noche estaba llegando, solamente ella parecía estar vigilando desde un árbol de una altura bastante grande, pero adoraba ver las vistas de todo el bosque, donde limitaba Alemania con República Checa. Para ella era como su hogar, aquel hermoso lugar, sereno, sin síntomas de que haya violencia, prácticamente es un bello lugar.

Pero había algo que le inquietaba, es como si la brisa del verano le hiciera poner los pelo de punta, millones de recuerdos traumáticos se presentaban en su cabeza, no obstante, el dulce recuerdo de un promesa siempre era la medicina que reclamaba en sus pensamientos, era una niña en su mente, pero en su corazón era una mujer fuerte, eso siempre le decían las personas que poco a poco la conocían. Toma asiento en una de las ramas, se apoya en el tronco del pino y permanece en su posición; cierra por unos momentos los ojos y solamente entra en el mundo de los sueños, con el fin de volver a soñar con su sangre, aquel lazo de hermanos y entre sus manos estaba el medallón.

\- _**"Sé qué la Diosa de la Victoria, me prometió guiarme hasta ti, deseo encontrar mis respuestas, recuperar aquellos recuerdo que supuestamente perdí. Me siento miserable, me sintió repulsiva y sé que eso no es todo, mis sentimientos no son claros, jamás lo fueron, pero la luz de la esperanza y el milagro que podría ocurrir, cuando me reencuentre con el mundo en el que me vio nacer"**_ Esa será la respuesta que mi alma necesita saber – Deja salir un suspiro cansado, estira sus piernas sobre la rama ancha en la que estaba recostada, para después caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

 **N/A** : Espero que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews para saber sus opiniones y denle a Favoritos si desean estar al pendiente de las siguientes actualizaciones. La canción que se utilizo en este capitulo es _**I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman**_ de **Britney Spears**. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	4. 3) Comienzo de la rareza

**N/A:** Hola! Aquí les traigo un capitulin más, espero que les guste. :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 3** : "El comienzo de la rareza"

* * *

En el salón patriarcal sucedían cosas raras, un santo dorado dormido en el medio de la sala del trono, con la mitad de los soldados que estaban de guardia lo observaban con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con él? – Pregunto uno de los soldados a su compañero de al lado.

\- Deberíamos informarle al Patriarca – Le respondió a su compañero, hasta que sintieron la voz del Sumo Pontífice.

\- ¿Por qué tanto bullicio a estas horas de la mañana? – Pregunto alterado el patriarca a causa del bullicio que había en la sala y los soldados se respingaron al sentirlo a sus espaldas.

\- Su… Su ilustrísima – Respondió uno de ellos bastante nervioso, ya que tapaban al santo de Escorpio quien dormía con el dedo gordo de su mano en la boca y muy plácidamente en el suelo.

El ex santo de Aries abre paso entre los soldados para encontrarse una vez más a Milo dormido en su templo, ya no sabía cómo lidiar con ese problema por novena vez. Deja salir un suspiro y niega al ver lo que sus ojos le mostraban, se agacha para quedar a la altura del caballero que parecía estar dormido, toma aire y se prepara para darle el sermón de los buenos días - ¡Milo de Escorpio se pone firma ante mi presencia, AHORA MISMO! – Acto seguido el grito se escuchó por todo el Santuario y resonó en los doce templos, se pone de pie y su mirada enfocada en el caballero dorado.

Se había despertado de un respingo al escuchar el grito, no sabía dónde estaba y menos distinguir el lugar - ¡¿Qué?! – Cuando ya estaba despierto pudo divisar el lugar en el que estaba, se mira así mismo para ver que estaba en pijama - ¡OTRA VEZ NO! – Protestaba al notar que de nuevo fue víctima del sonambulismo, llama a su armadura y esta lo viste, se arrodilla ante el Patriarca - A sus órdenes Su Ilustrísima – Shion simplemente vuelve a dejar salir un suspiro mientras se voltea hacia los guardias y hacerles una seña de que volvieran a sus puestos, estos asienten para así volver a sus puestos.

Ya no sabía que pensar con el caso perdido que era Milo, entendía su problema, pero debía encontrar una solución rápida, porque si no, no sabría qué desgracia ocurriría si el santo comente otra tontería - Ay, Milo – Decía mientras subía las escaleras hacia el trono, toma asiento en este, espera a que la paciencia llegue para apaciguar su temperamento. Sin embargo, Milo se pone de pie y se acerca al Patriarca, para posteriormente agachar la cabeza muy apenado por lo de hace unos momentos atrás – Ya es la numero veinte que te despiertas aquí en la sala del trono ¿Estás seguro de seguir con esta historia o prefieres ir a un psiquiatra para revisarte? – Milo no sabía que contestar, no deseaba ir a un médico por el simple hecho de tener un pequeño trastorno del sueño.

\- Yo lo siento mucho Su Ilustrísima… es que no sabía que tenía sonambulismo – Le responde con un hilo de voz, estaba bastante apenado o prácticamente se sentía humillado, pero ya venía hablando con Camus de sus actos torpes e ilógicos – _**"¡¿Por qué esto me debe estar pasando a mí?!"**_ – Se regaña a sí mismo en sus pensamientos, deseaba curarse, pero seguía con la misma intención de antes, no quería ir a un médico psiquiatra.

El Patriarca deja salir un suspiro, se saca el casco y la máscara dejando ambos objetos en la mesa que tenía al lado derecho, vuelve a enfocar su mirada amatista en el santo de Escorpio - A ver si recapitulamos, ayer despertaste sentado en el inodoro de mi baño, el día anterior en el patio de la casa de Marin pero no en el piso sino dentro de la heladera – Milo estaba cada vez más sorprendido por sus acciones, alza su rostro mostrando su cara teñida de rojo tomate por la vergüenza que sentía, y Shion continuo con el conteo – El martes de esta semana en la casa de Misty con calzoncillos de él, prácticamente no sé qué pensabas hacer con los tuyos, porque los dejaste en un plato cubierto de yogurt y lo adornaste con césped – Milo abre más sus ojos de la sorpresa, para posteriormente rememorar el motivo de la incomodidad en una zona bastante obvia en su cuerpo - Después el lunes te acóstate encima de Mu, llevaste a Kiki a la casa de Mascara el domingo pasado, el sábado comenzaste a caminar mientras saludabas como loco a los guardias mientras usabas un vestido y tacos, además una sola vez te despertaste a causa de las rosas en los jardines de Afrodita – Termino el Patriarca, mientras que reía a sus interiores, no obstante, para Milo todo aquel recuento de sus actos como bufón todo a causa de su sonambulismo.

En eso las puertas del salón se abrieron, dejando paso a tres santos dorados. Shion cierra sus ojos y calma la necesidad de retorcerse de la risa, porque el tan solo recordar los casos de Marin y Misty, para él fue el colmo del colmo - ¿Cuál será mi castigo? – Decía Milo en un tono agudo y destellante de arrepentimiento, Shion vuelve a enfocar su mirada en el caballero, pensando en el castigo más adecuado.

\- El castigo más apropiado es compartir noches de sueño con alguno de tus compañeros, para haber si ese método funciona - Milo alza su cejas sin entender nada lo que decía el Sumo Pontífice – Tienes dos opciones, dormir en el templo de Tauro o Cáncer, y lo más ortodoxo si es que lo quieres rotular de esa forma, dormir por una semana con los gemelos – Milo frunce el ceño ya enojado por el castigo que le acababa de decir, no quería ninguna de las dos opciones, pero viendo la mirada severa que puso Shion, prefirió hacer su propio auto castigo - Bueno Milo ¿Cuál de las dos quieres? – Le decía con una sonrisa cargada de malicia, el lemuriano mayor adoraba verlos sufrir a causa de sus actos, porque sabía que esa sería la mejor manera de calmarlos un poco.

Los santos dorados que ingresaron, permanecieron atrás de su compañero, habían escuchado toda la conversación, pero viendo las cosas, el maestro Dhoko se apresuró a contradecir el castigo impuesto por su amigo - Su Ilustrísima, debe saber que Milo de escorpión estuvo muy alterado en estas últimas tres semanas de puro actos bochornosos por parte de él - Dhoko trato de no reírse al recordar del vestido y tacos que usaba Milo, aquello fue la parte que consideraba más divertida, pero no evito esbozar una sonrisa de diversión. Shion parecía estar comprendiendo la intromisión de su amigo, pero viendo las cosas, prefirió escucharlo.

Camus niega al ver las intenciones del santo de Libra, tomo la idea de persuadirlo y evitar la desgracia a Milo - _**"¿No puede disimular mejor la risita?"**_ – Le pregunto vía cosmo el acuariano demostrando su enfadado a causa de las intenciones por dejar en ridículo a su mejor amigo.

Dhoko había recuperado su compostura para posteriormente mirar a su lado derecho aquel jovencito que parecía estar acuchillándole con la mirada - _**"Lo siento Camus, no fue mi intención"**_ – Le respondió el maestro de los cinco picos, al santo de Acuario, para así continuar con su exposición ante una posible cura para el sonambulismo de Escorpio – Como decía Sumo Pontífice, mi compañero Milo deberá tener un cita de rutina con una experta en sonambulismo, sabiendo que esa sería la mejor forma, evitando los castigo e ir a un psiquiatra, para eso lo hubiera enviado con Commodoro o Eneas, sabiendo que ellos también solucionan estos casos – El Patriarca medita aquella idea, no le parecía tan mala, sin embargo, antepuso el pensamiento de cuales seria esa "experta".

Busca entre la cosas que había en su mesita, aquella libretita que siempre tenía, porque sabía más que nadie por aquella misteriosa muchacha - Veamos, Ave del Paraíso, Ave del Paraíso – Buscaba el nombre la chica, hasta que encontró el nombre. No obstante, de nuevo las puertas del templo principal se abrieron dejando ver al santo de Sagitario, con su armadura puesta, los que estaban se voltearon para ver a su compañero que parecía estar apurado – Pasa Aioros, se lo que te anda ocurriendo y también sería apropiado arreglar estos dos casos de una vez – El castaño mayor pestañea varias veces sin haber comprendido las palabras del Patriarca – Dhoko, Camus y Afrodita les pido que se retiren a sus templos, yo me encargo de esto – Los santos mencionados asintieron y se dispusieron a marcharse, Aioros y Milo intercambiaron miradas ante lo que podría venir.

* * *

Los tres ya estaban en la oficina del Patriarca, los dos santos dorados sentados en las sillas en frente del santo Padre. Shion buscaba entre la libreta que tenía a mano, la foto que Dio de Mosca y Argol de Perseo, habían sacado en Alemania cuando los envió de nuevo a ese lugar.

\- Toma Milo – Le extiende la imagen hacia el caballero de Escorpio, el santo de cabellos azules toma la fotografía para después silbar al ver la chica que fue fotografiada.

\- Pero si es hermosa – Estaba hipnotizado por la belleza que cargaba aquella muchacha, jamás pensó ver a una amazona sin máscara y menos ver tan solo el rostro. Ve más allá de la imagen, para percatarse de un detalle, había un collar colgando en el cuello de la muchacha con el nombre de esta – Y se llama… ¡No puede ser! – Exclamo sorprendido al recordar de quien se trataba, jamás pensó que esa niña estuviera con vida y menos notar los rasgos parecidos que tenía con Camus.

Aioros no evito la curiosidad de ver la imagen, para percatarse de que era la misma chica de sus sueños, pero más dudas tenia al respecto. Shion se apresura para informarles a esos dos santos acerca de la joven que fue fotografiada – Si chicos, puede ser coincidencia, pero viendo sus expresiones. Lo único que pude encontrar de ella, era que fue enviada a la isla de Bahamas para ser entrenada y obtener la armadura, sin embargo – Entrelaza sus dedos y cambia su expresión a una de pensativo, jamás creyó si era posible que esa muchacha fuera enviada a tan poca distancia del Santuario, no obstante, algo le inquietaba - Parece que ella iba a venir en pocos meses, sabiendo que su rastro de cosmos fue extinto en los bosques helados de Minnesota en los Estados Unidos en américa del norte – Dijo este cerrando los ojos, Aioros frunce su seño, no entendía nada, ya no sabía que pensar, porque las piezas no encajaban en nada, supuestamente, en la biblioteca del Santuario habría documentos con información falsificada.

Milo se puso de pie, para posteriormente devolverle la foto al Patriarca y marcharse sin decir nada, estaba algo conmocionado por la información, pero analizando los gestos del Patriarca, pudo notar que la información dada no era cierta y él deseaba saber que ocurría en verdad.

Aioros veía como la puerta de la oficina se cerraba, él estaba algo confundido y lo único que deseo era sacarse las dudas en ese momento. En cambio, Shion abre sus ojos para después observar a Aioros.

\- ¿De nuevo con tus dudas acerca de tus sueños? – El santo de Sagitario se voltea para después asentir la pregunta del santo padre.

\- Sigo teniendo la misma pesadilla, pero con detalles muy distintos a los de la foto – Shion toma la foto que había dejado Milo, para ver la foto unos momentos y después mirar sereno a Aioros - Ahora parece que la joven de mi sueños quiere comunicarse conmigo, al ser que se su nombre pero también la conozco – Shion se tira hacia atrás mientras cruza sus brazos, le parecía algo extraño escuchar los sueños que tiene Aioros, tantas cosas debía de investigar y demasiado trabajo tenia por medio - Lo que soñé anoche era como si fuéramos novios, y alguien me la arrebataba de mis brazos, era un caballero de oro pero no de ese color sino que era uno renegado y me amenazo de matarme, me atacó con la ejecución de aurora de Camus y su nombre de este supuesto asesino era TJ - Decía el castaño mayor demostrando el miedo que sentía al rememorar el sueño, ya ser que era la primera vez que se lo confesaba al sumo sacerdote, pero no quitaba merito por lo que soñó y deseaba saber la respuesta a las constantes pesadillas.

Al haberlo meditado, trataba de rebuscar en su memoria algo similar o encontrar alguna una respuesta lógica, debía estar seguro si debía o no enviar solo a Aioros, de nuevo a Alemania - Aioros, debo decirte que eso puede ser posible, ya ser que recibí reportes de hace cuatro días sobre, un enfrentamiento con un santo renegado pero de un rango superior – Le comento sabiamente, Aioros parecía estar estupefacto ante el comentario hecho por parte del Patriarca – Por lo tanto, te encomiendo una misión con doble riesgo, te tomaras el tiempo que consideres propio, si pasas del límite de 3 días me veré obligado a enviar a un grupo de santos a tu rescate – Aioros asiente a duras penas, porque no sabía lo que tenía en mente el Patriarca – Sin embargo, tu misión consiste en ir en busca de respuestas acerca de los hechos acontecido hace un mes y cuatro semanas, busca a la persona de tus sueños y al grupo que ella pueda estar liderando, desde ahí tú sabrás que hacer – El santo dorado de Sagitario se pone de pie para posteriormente hacer una reverencia y retirarse de la oficina. Shion estaba algo nervioso con lo que pronto vendría a continuación, lo primero que haría era preparar varias viviendas en el Santuario para los jóvenes que vendrían, después reorganizar las guardias y etc; en otras palabras, tenía trabajo por hacer.

Cada paso que daba parecía estar olvidando algo, ya sabía que hacer pero ¿Dónde era la ubicación de su misión?, sacude su cabeza porque en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era descansar un poco, sabiendo que no durmió el tiempo que debía.

* * *

Al llegar a su templo, lo primero que hace era sacarse su armadura dorada y echarse en su sofá, al estar acostado, cierra sus ojos y cae en un sueño profundo. Estaba agotado, no había descansado muy bien hace unos días, siempre sentía el cuerpo pesado; en el sueño parecía estar de nuevo en un jardín con diversas flores, la luz del sol era tenue, el aire soplaba pero al temperatura del aire no la sentía, y lo que llamo su atención fue aquella muchacha pero de cabellos rosados, sentada en una hamaca que estaba atada en sus dos extremos a un árbol, se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa de alegría, admiraba la vestimenta que llevaba puesta, no obstante, el lugar se tiño de rojo, aquel rojo que no podía expresar el motivo, agacha la mirada y observa sus manos llenas de sangre.

\- _**"Por qué sueño estas cosas, ¿Por qué?"**_ – Pensaba entre sueños, no entendía el motivo, hasta que se despertó de una manera alarmante, se llevaba la mano derecha a su pecho y siente sus latíos desenfrenados, su respiración estaba irregular, pero lo que decidió fue ir hasta la cocina y echarse agua a la cara – Quiero deshacerme de estas pesadillas, no quiero más sufrir de esta manera – Se habla a sí mismo, ya estaba harto de ver esas atrocidades y todo girando alrededor de esa muchacha – Pero _**"Como deseo conocerte, eres linda en verdad; tienes un cabello morado como las violetas, tu piel delicada como la tierra, tus ojos es como ver el cosmos a toda hora; deseo tenerte conmigo y no…"**_ – Sacude su cabeza, para posteriormente secarse la cara con un repasador e ir hasta su salón, bosteza a mitad del camino, no obstante, una vez más se sienta en su sofá y cae de nueva cuenta al país de los sueños.

En eso dos personas idénticas se adentraron a los privados del templo del Centauro, cuando ingresan a la sala, Saga y Kanon cruzan miradas traviesas, querían jugarle una pequeña broma a su amigo que parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente.

\- _**"Hermano vamos a la cocina, busquemos una cacerola y una cuchara de madera"**_ – Le decía el gemelo menor a un Saga bastante interesado en la idea de su hermanito, los dos fueron rápido a la cocina, tomaron las cosas que necesitaban para después volver a la sala.

\- _**"Dame la cuchara y tu colócale la cacerola en la cabeza"**_ – le indico mientras intercambiaban objetos, Kanon con la cacerola y Saga con la cuchara de madera, el menor se acerca a la cabeza del castaño mayor para colocarle la cacerola en la cabeza evitando que este se despertara.

\- ¡Ahora! – Dijeron los dos a la vez, saga golpeaba con fuerza la cacerola y ya ser que Aioros se despertó por el ruido, y comenzó a tomarse la cabeza, por escuchar tremendo sonido – Jaja jajaja. – Reían los gemelos a hasta más no poder.

Aioros se reincorpora en el sofá y se saca lo que tenía en la cabeza – Ay, como me duelen los oídos - Decía el castaño mientras se pasaba la mano que tenía desocupada por la cara, deja la cacerola arriba de la mesita de café y se voltea para mirar de mala manera a los gemelos que parecían estar divirtiéndose por la bromita que le jugaron - ¿De qué es tan gracioso? Para mí no fue gracioso, al contrario ¡los matare a los dos! – Saga y Kanon dejaron de reír a causa de la amenaza que les acaba de hacer Aioros, se miraron entre los dos nerviosos a lo que podría venir.

Acto seguido, Aioros salió a correr a los gemelos quienes picaron de una. Los tres corrían por todo el templo, hasta que Shaka llego junto a Mascara y Mu, los tres miraban como los gemelos eran perseguidos por Aioros, todo con sus caras de anonadados ante la escena bastante inmadura.

Al otro lado de la sala de batallas, Nicole llegaba en compañía del pequeño Kiki, sabiendo que el menor deseaba pasar tiempo con él. Sin embargo, la sorpresa fue encontrarse a los mayores de los santos dorados perseguirse como si fueran niños.

Mascara se cruza de brazos y esboza una sonrisa de alegría - Que divertido es verlos pelear, a los tres – Decía Cáncer mientras disfrutaba la escena bastante cómica.

Mu se gira a su lado izquierdo para mirar algo curioso a su compañero de armas, después vuelve admirar el momento que los tres "adultos" se caían al suelo y todavía riendo como niños - Para mí no lo es – Contesta en un tono seco, pero el codazo amistoso que le dio Cáncer fue lo que lo hizo reír.

* * *

La noche había caído anunciando un posible peligro, ella como todas las tardes montaba guardia de muchísimo tiempo, sabiendo que su capacidad sensorial era enorme, su cosmos siempre se mantenía alerta por un posible ataque. Un aroma inundo su sentido del olfato, se despierta muy adormilada, para posteriormente sentarse en la rama y observa debajo de ella a uno de sus compañeros.

\- Por fin despiertas Bella durmiente – Ella simplemente esboza una sonrisa de diversión al escuchar aquel apodo, se baja del pino para acercarse a su amigo de la infancia.

\- ¿Qué cocinas? – Le pregunta mientras se relame al ver la cazuela de sopa que estaba preparando el santo de Orión.

\- Lo que ves, Isabela de Ave del Paraíso – Le contesta en un tono sarcástico, la muchacha le empuja de manera suave y los dos comenzaron a reír - ¿Por qué te duermes a mitad de tus guardias? – Le preguntaba mientras le servía un buen tazón de sopa y al vérselo llenado se lo entrega.

\- Gracias Alejo – Le dice amablemente Isabela a su mejor amigo, ambos le dan un bueno sorbo a la sopa – Respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que últimamente no duermo como corresponde, sostengo que es por la necesidad de acabar con los conflictos – El santo de plata asiente a la respuesta, parecía estar conforme con la respuesta no tan elaborada.

Continuaron con su cena y en vigilancia, todo con buenas ganas de pasar un rato entre amigos, hablaban de todo un poco, de los sucesos que conllevan a sobre llevar un campamento y el tema del liderazgo, ya que siempre se tocaba ese tema, que para Isabela era un tema bastante delicado en todos los aspectos que se le podía ver.

Un ruido la había alertado y se volteó para mirar un arbusto que había por ahí, no se animaba a ir a revisar, pero lo más preferible era descansar junto a su compañero que estaba durmiendo en el suelo y tapado con sabanas grandes.

* * *

 **N/A** : Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen Reviews para saber que piensan - (Qué sea de manera correcta, sin ofender a nadie y menos exigir cosas que para después nos arrepentimos al hacerlo) - y denle a Favoritos si es que desean estar al pendiente del fanfic, sin más me despido.


	5. 4) Un ave enjaulada y un alma errante

**Hola! Aquí les traigo un capitulo más de este fanfic, se que la reedición de la historia que anteriormente escribi tiene otro contexto y la trama es mejorada a la que tenia en mente a tres años atrás. Abra peleas a lo largo de esta historia, deseo serle fiel a la historia original de Saint Seiya, donde abra cosas inesperadas en el fanfic, para hacerlo un poco más entretenido y que tenga más de una emocion escrita.**

 **Dejo de parlotear y los dejo disfrutar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4** : "Un ave enjaulada y un alma errante"

* * *

Había tomado la decisión de usar su armadura dorada para volar hasta la zona donde sería su misión. Estaba nervioso con el simple hecho de encontrar respuestas, no paso ni un minuto desde que salió del santuario, al contrario, había utilizado la velocidad luz en su vuelo para no derrochar el tiempo.

Aterriza en un claro del bosque alemán, se había sacado la armadura con el fin de no llamar mucho la atención, estaba solo y con un mapa. Avanzaba rumbo a la aventura pero desconocía los senderos, solamente se dejó guiar por la intuición.

En algún lugar del bosque Bávaro, Bella corría a toda velocidad, tratando de zafarse de sus perseguidores, se maldecía a sí misma, porque fue rastreada por los secuaces de las sombras, como ella los había bautizado desde su primer encuentro, eran cuatro, TJ de Acuario negro, Lionel de Leo negro, Minsy de Virgo negro y Naissare de Libra negro.

\- Corre pajarita que pronto volaras – Le decía con sarcasmo la amazona de libra negro, provocando que la santa de bronce trastabillara en su carrera, pero las risas de sus colegas hacían del momento bastante divertido.

\- _**"¿Qué es este cosmos?"**_ – Se preguntaba TJ, ya ser que tiene la capacidad de leer los cosmos de sus enemigos – Naissare me desviare, porque presiento un cosmos de un caballero dorado en este mismo sendero – La líder de los santos negros mira a su costado donde estaba TJ informándole, ella simplemente esboza una media sonrisa.

\- Bien, debe ser un buen indició, ve y ten cuidado – Le dijo Naissare, al ver que el santo negro de Acuario se haya desviado, aprovecha para cruzar mirada con Minsy, aquella muchacha que parecía ser linda, pero su cosmos era más agresivo que los de sus colegas – Seguidlo por si acaso cambia de idea – La muchacha asiente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció, sin embargo, continuo en compañía del santo negro de Leo, para así agilizar las cosas.

Isabela de Ave del Paraíso, ya se había hartado de ser siempre la débil en todo, detiene su carrera, se prepara para desviarlos con un ataque cósmico - ¡Ráfaga de Voltaje! – Lanza provocando que los dos santos negros se asombraran con la magnitud del ataque, logrando que miles de árboles se les cayeran encima – Jajaja ¡Loser's! – Decía la guerrera para posteriormente continuar con su huida, sin embargo, los santos negros que quedaron atrapados pudieron salir a duras penas, teniendo algunos rasguños en sus armaduras.

\- Maldita mocosa, ya me las pagara – Brama furiosa la caballero negro, los dos salen entre los árboles para seguir a la santa de Ave del Paraíso, aceleraron el paso quedando ambos de cada lado de la santa – Sabes muy bien que conmigo no se juega, mocosa del infierno – Isabela le gruñe a modo de respuesta, pero la mujer de cabellos negros la mira altiva mientras encendía su cosmos - ¡Danza del tigre negro! – La joven de cabellos violetas se asombra, al escuchar la técnica y sin previo aviso la recibió de lleno, haciendo que su armadura tuviera algunas zonas rotas e incluso todo su cuerpo quedo mal herido a causa de la magnitud del ataque.

\- _**"Que poder, jamás pensé que esta bruja tenía la misma fuerza que el patriarca"**_ – Se decía para ella misma, al sentir esa seguridad fluir por sus venas – _**"¿De quién este cosmo pacífico y seguro?"**_ – La joven dirigió su mirada hacia otro sendero, a duras penas se levanta dispuesta a ir hasta donde se encontraba aquella persona que parecía estar emanando un cosmos particular.

* * *

Mientras tanto a unos doscientos kilómetros del combate, Aioros miraba cada árbol que pasaba, y se dio cuenta que estaba caminando en círculos, el castaño se incendió de la furia y pego un grito de aquellos.

\- ¡AAAAAAAh! – Enrolla el mapa y lo lanza muy lejos, parecía estar harto de la situación, jamás pudo pensar que se perdería tan fácilmente en un bosque enorme. Además Aioros no era el único en ese camino, ya ser que lo observaban de cerca, eran dos caballeros renegados.

\- Qué ridículo que es ese caballero, ¿Qué piensas al respecto, TJ? - le decía una voz dulce como la brisa de invierno, el caballero de apariencia elegante, cabello corto y rubio, mirada verde lima destellante de frialdad pura, piel nívea y su aspecto no parecía ser de un guerrero bien entrenado.

\- No tenías por qué perseguirme Minsy, yo soy fiel a Naissare, al saber que tu estas muy conectada con ese santurrón de Shaka de Virgo… Ah, ah – Se acercaba con sutileza a la amazona virgo negro, interrumpiéndola cuando esta solamente abrió un poco la boca, pero él se adelante ante esa acción – Si Naissare te dijo que me vigilaras, deberías cuidarte de quien soy en verdad – Minsy le gruñe al escuchar tan solo el nombre de aquel santo que tanto odiaba, ella tenía su misterio y solamente Naissare conocía su historia, ninguno de sus compañeros sabia. No obstante, TJ detiene su caminar, para posteriormente esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción, al poder pensar una gran idea - A otra cosita más, ese caballero es de Sagitario, parece que lo usaremos de carnada, para atrapar a Paraíso – La caballero renegado deja salir una risa de burla con ver la cara que puso su colega, se acerca a él pero tenía intenciones de herir sus sentimientos.

\- No quisieras decir tu ex novia, al ser que Paolo le lleno la cabeza para pasarse al bando de Athena – Le decía con puntualidad, esté se quedó atónito al recordar esa noche de primavera.

 **\- Hace dos años atrás -**

Hacía varios años que la conoció por primera vez, estaba embobado con la belleza que despedía aquella personita. Los dos eran jóvenes, él con dieciocho años y ella con quince años, era lamentable la idea, pero la joven que estaba ahí parada observando el jardín y las vistas del horizonte.

Estaba nervioso, hacia pocas semanas que los acontecimientos poco humanos de sus familiares, hayan acabado, deseaba construir una familia con ella y darle todo lo que ella necesita, la amaba y eso era lo que contaba.

\- Parece ser que saliste por un poco de aire, ¿No es así? – La joven de cabellos rizados y de un tono rosado chillón, se voltea para observarlo con ternura en su mirada.

Ella asiente ante la pregunta hecha por aquel muchacho, lo consideraba un gran amigo, sabiendo que siempre la apoyó, dándole consuelo, ayudándola con cosas que parecían imposibles – No deseo ser el centro de las quejas constantes de tu madre y primas, sé que cometí un delito, pero no me queda de otra que simplemente mantener mi boca cerrada – TJ agacha su mirada al escuchar aquellas duras palabras, la amaba y no aceptaría heredar todo, sabiendo que siempre mantendría a su madre y primas. Camina hasta la joven, rodea su cintura con sus brazos provocando que la muchacha esbozara una sonrisa tierna, él deposita una caja en la barandilla, pero a la altura de chica.

\- No permitiré que te sigan humillando y prometo hacerte feliz – Isabela se voltea para mirarlo, ni siquiera se había percatado de la cajita, pero TJ rio al ver lo despistada que era su adorada Isabela. Toma la caja y esta vez se arrodilla ante ella - Te tengo un obsequio por nuestro aniversario de noviazgo y quiero decirte que – La joven parecía no entender el gesto, algo en su interior le decía lo que vendría sería algo que jamás olvidaría – Hace dos semanas que tu pesadilla acabo, siempre desde que llegaste a esta mansión, mantuvimos una hermosa relación de amistad que nos guio hasta lo que somos ahora – Se sentía nervioso, quería hacer el momento único, había ensayado sus palabras, esta vez quería algo de verdad, y era amarla por siempre – Isabela Bleu, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Abre la caja ante los ojos de asombro que tenía su amada, la joven se tapa la boca con sus manos, estaba sorprendida, no encontraba palabras para describir aquella joya que brillaba.

\- ¡Sí, Sí acepto! – Decía al borde de las lágrimas, TJ se pone de pie para así colocarle el anillo en el dedo anular.

 **\- En la actualidad -**

\- _**"Después de anunciar nuestro compromiso, todo lo habías arruinado, jamás me contaste de que tus amigos planeaban sacarte y menos darme la oportunidad de despedirme"**_ – No se sentía a gusto con el simple hecho de rememorar aquel recuerdo nostálgico, seguía enamorado de ella, la amaba, la deseaba y ahora la odiaba con todo su ser, sin embargo, había algo en su interior le decía que eso no era todo y que habría algo más.

Minsy deja salir un suspiro, cierra sus ojos y esboza una sonrisa lasciva, amaba ver a su compañero en ese estado, tan indefenso y propio de él – De seguro, después de verla partir como un idiota, continuaste tu camino pero al lado nuestro y Naissare – TJ sale de su estado en shock, para fulminar con su mirada a su compañera, no le había agradado para nada ese comentario.

\- Pobre de ti, TJ, siempre dejándote llevar por esas asquerosas emociones y sobre todo dejarte encantar con esa asquerosa – Alza su mirada hacia el cielo, pedía un poco de paciencia, pero lo que recibió de respuesta eran las carcajadas de sus compañeros.

\- Siempre de imbécil Juliana – La recién llegada le estampa una cachetada en la cara, pero TJ comienza a reírse en su cara, sin embargo, un ruido alerto al trio, se voltearon esperando a que algo o alguien se mostrara.

\- No comprendo sus comportamientos tan infantiles y poco racionales – Minsy se había dado la vuelta para observar el dueño de la voz, era un hombre con una belleza efímera, no era tan femenino y ni masculino, digamos que era una belleza erógena.

\- No me comporto como un niñato, son estas dos que se las agarran contra mí y además se creen las más fuertes, por ser tan feas – Minsy le gruñe en modo de respuesta, Juliana se acerca a su compañero con la intensión de golpearlo en la cara.

\- ¡Cierra la boca o si no te muelo a golpes! – El hombre de cabellos largos hasta las caderas en un tono rubio claro, su mirada verde esmeralda comienza a tomar un brillo que destellaba su incomodidad en todo ese asunto. Cierra sus ojos, tratando de llamar su paciencia, no deseaba armar un jaleo y demostrar su falta de trabajo cooperativo, sin embargo, opto por regañarlos como un padre a sus hijos.

* * *

\- ¡Se calman los dos o yo los obligare a calmarse! – Los tres caballeros renegados enfocaron sus miradas en él, sentía el temor de aquellas tres personas, abre sus ojos y muestra su fastidio ante su repentino regaño – Mejor así – Agradecía al karma, por haberle dado la oportunidad de apaciguar las aguas.

La presencia de otros cosmos los había alertado, pero estaban conscientes de quienes eran los dueños - Bienvenido Dante de Piscis negro – Los cuatro santos negros se voltearon para recibir a su líder, quien parecía estar trayendo a la santia que perseguían hace unos minutos atrás.

El mencionado, esboza una media sonrisa, cierra sus ojos y en su mano derecha sujetaba una rosa blanca – Sabes que no debes darme siempre cuando nos encontramos, bella Naissare, tu siempre dando bienvenidas a tus viejos acompañantes – La mujer simplemente ríe ante las palabras de su viejo amigo, se conocían, pero sus metas eran distintas y simplemente esa vez se reunieron para juntar fuerzas, todo con el objetivo de tomar en su poder el Santuario.

\- No siempre lo hago y contigo hago una simple excepción – Los demás dejaron salir un suspiro de fastidio, no les agradaba escuchar a esos dos hablar de cosas patéticas, pero lo bueno de todo era acatar sus miradas en la persona que tenía sujeta Naissare – Sin embargo, viendo que todos estamos reunidos aquí – La mayoría puso atención a las prontas palabras de su líder, algunos se acomodaron en el entorno, pero alertas por si alguien los escuchaba - No queda mucho tiempo para que el Dios de la guerra sanguinaria de comienzo a la guerra santa, pero nosotros por nuestro lado, tenemos desventaja, y todo gracias a estos asquerosos santos de Athena – La mujer lanza a la pobre chica contra el suelo, haciendo que la misma dejara salir un quejido de dolor, los santos negros rieron al verla retorcerse, pero el único que no disfrutaba de aquello era TJ, solamente la miraba con desprecio e indiferencia – Pero tenemos intenciones de sacarle información a esta mocosa, si alguno de nosotros se atreve a someterla a una tortura e interrogatorio, lástima que ahora les doy para que lo hagan – Dos santos renegados asintieron y se acercaron a la santia de Ave del Paraíso, pero la muchacha de cabellos violetas no parecía estar segura de sí misma, no obstante, opto por mantener su boca cerrada aunque le cueste la vida.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron y él estando en un estado de estrés, jamás lo estuvo, pero no viene mal como una primera vez en la vida. Trata de re memorizar por los lados que ya estuvo, señalando con marcas en los arboles por si se vuelve a equivocar y descartar los senderos ya recorridos anteriormente.

Un sonido ensordecedor acata su atención para posteriormente alarmarse con ver a una muchacha toda mal herida, simplemente apoyada contra un árbol y de las zonas que estaban las heridas comenzaban a brotar muchísima cantidad de sangre.

Apresura su paso para así evitar la caída de aquella chica - Por Athena estás mal herida – La chica de cabellos violetas comienza a reír, pero no se esforzaba al hacerlo y entre sus risas leves dejaba salir algún que otro quejido de dolor - ¿Quién te habrá hecho esto? – La ayuda a reincorporarse pero la única idea que tenía era recostarla en el suelo y apoyada a un árbol, un nerviosismo se apodero de su cuerpo, se había alarmado cuando vio el rostro de aquella muchacha, hasta que el sonido de unas risas le habían inundado sus oídos, y nota que la leve risa de la chica que encontró era la misma que la de sus sueños.

Ella con dificultad trata de sacar entre la tela toda rota, demostrando que partes de su armadura estaban hechas añicos, dejando expuestas zonas de su cuerpo, pero lo que había sacado era una estatuilla con forma de una mujer alada sujetando entre sus manos una corona laurel y manteniendo sus brazos extendidos hacía delante - Debo decir, que me persiguen por esto – Aioros toma la estatuilla entre sus manos, para percatarse del detalle, era la Diosa Niké, esculpida como una estatuilla del mismo material que estaba hecha la gran estatua de la Diosa Athena en el Santuario.

\- _**"No lo puedo creer… ¿Acaso esta chica?"**_ – Quita su mirada de la estatuilla de Niké, para posar su mirada parda en los zafiros de aquella joven muchacha - Déjame que levante la tienda de campamento así te curo, porque así no te quedaras – La joven esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras observaba como aquel hermoso chico le volvía a entregar la estatuilla, pero lo más fabuloso de su día, era verlo como este sacaba de la una caja de color dorada, todos los materiales que se necesitaba para armar una tienda de campamento.

Se quedó allí observándole por media hora, es cargada por aquel viajero e ingresarla en la tienda de acampada. Aioros al hacer aquello, toma un botiquín de primeros auxilios para abrirlo, saca los restos de la armadura que tenía aquella muchacha que por fortuna la misma con un simple toque había abandonado el cuerpo de la joven y ensamblándose formando la figura de un ave pequeña pero imponente.

Deja de apreciar eso, para volver hacer su trabajo. Prepara un paño blanco, lo sumerge en un taper con agua limpia, para así comenzar a limpiar las heridas de uno de los brazos de la chica.

\- ¡Ten cuidado! – Le grita la chica, Aioros deja salir un suspiro, trataría de ser un poco suave y no brusco – No soporto el dolor en mi brazo izquierdo – Se quejó a viva voz, el muchacho de cabellos castaños trataba de mantener la calma y no perder el control de sus impulsos, entendía eso, pero no dejaría su labor hasta que la chica este curada y vendada.

\- Sos quejona ¿Eh? – Comento sin haber reparado en el tono que uso, la joven lo fulmina con su mirada pero él esboza una sonrisa de diversión al ver aquella mirada - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Esa fue su pregunta, la curiosidad le carcomía, sabía que tenía una misión era buscar respuesta y buscar pistas de la misteriosa muchacha o el grupo de jóvenes.

La muchacha de cabellos violetas y ojos azules, esboza una sonrisa y niega ante la tonta pregunta que le hizo aquel chico - Mi nombre es Isabela, pero me puedes decir Bella – Le dijo con toda confianza, algo en ella le decía que la persona que la estaba curando era de suma confianza y no dejaría pasar oportunidad alguna.

Al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha, repara en el apodo que le decía "Bella", recuerda la chica de sus sueños, deja de limpiar los rastros de sangre y las heridas, para manotear con nerviosismo las vendas. La joven se percata de su torpeza, pero hace caso omiso a la atenta mirada de desconcierto que tenía, y opta por recobrar la compostura - Sabes tienes un bello nombre, al ser que usted es muy afortunada de tener una… - La chica no dudo ni un segundo para comenzar a tararear, logrando interrumpirlo, pero Aioros se mantiene concentrado en vendar el brazo izquierdo de la muchacha.

Isabela se percata de que había interrumpido al chico que la socorrió, trata de reincorporarse en su lugar - Ah… Lo siento – Se disculpa pero sentir el apoyo de la mano de aquel muchacho en su hombro y observar la mirada que le parecía estar diciendo que no se moviera. Una tención se había instalado entre los dos, el silencio era la decoración perfecta para hacer de la tensión en el ambiente a uno de incomodidad – Yo acabo de decirte mi nombre, pero yo no sé quién rayos eres – Aioros deja salir un carcajada al escuchar las duras palabras de la joven, Isabela manotea las vendas para ser ella quien termine con la labor.

\- Jamás espere tanto interés por su parte, sin embargo, hablando ya con informalidad – La joven emite un "Ajam", parecía ser él quien la tratara de usted, pero el joven de cabellos castaños se cruza de brazos y toma asiento en el suelo - Soy el santo dorado de Sagitario – Isabela deja de vendarse el brazo derecho, alza su mirada y la fija en el joven, frunce su ceño al verse sentir esperanzada con su situación actual.

* * *

Ahora nos situaremos en el santuario, ya ser que nuestros dorados están sufriendo muchísimo con el caso de sonambulismo de Milo, este se había encerrado en el baño del templo de Afrodita, ya ser que se mandó una broma pesada con Saga.

\- ¡MILO, SAL YA DE ESE BAÑO O SINO IRE YO PERSONALMENTE A DESPELLEGARTE! – Decía enfadado Saga, ya ser que era sostenido por su gemelo y Deathmask.

\- ¡NO PIENSO SALIR, SI ENTRAS SENTIRAS NAUSEAS PORQUE ESTOY DESAGOTANDO EL TANQUE! – Decía entre gritos y calma Milo, ya ser que de estar corriendo y escapando de Saga, le provoco mala digestión para su estómago.

\- _**"Pero si serás idiota"**_ – Se decía Saga, al saber que no tenía alternativa que darle tregua al escorpioncito, cosa que su cabello tenía un mechón corto de pelo azul y otro con tinte para el cabello en color celeste.

\- Al parecer hermano, que el color te resalta, y deja a Milo en paz, que debemos reunirnos con los chicos para determinar la situación con ese payaso – Decía su gemelo, ya ser que los otros le siguieron la conversación, estos tres se encaminaron a la habitación de Afrodita quien puso algunos colchones y preparo la habitación de invitados que daba al frente de la suya.

\- Bien chicos, ambos cuartos están listos, yo dormiré en el mío y los demás divídanse en grupos de seis – Dijo el peli celeste, a quien recibía mala cara de parte de unos pocos.

No todos parecían estar satisfechos con la idea que les dio el patriarca, lo más lamentable era que nadie se atrevía a dividirse en dos grupos de seis personas. Sin embargo, el maestro Dhoko parecía estar mirando a cada santo dorado para posteriormente dejar salir un suspiro desganado y así tomar cartas sobre el asunto.

* * *

 **N/A** : Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen Reviews para saber que opinan al respecto y denle a favoritos si es que desean estar al tanto de prontas actualizaciones. Sin más, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	6. 5) El intento de sobre llevar un lazo

**Capítulo 5** : "El intento de sobre llevar una relación"

* * *

Lo dicho por Afrodita había instaurado en aquella sala era un silencio prácticamente incomodo, dado que los últimos meses, su relación como compañeros de orden y de amigos, parecía ser la peor máscara que pudieran colocarles.

El santo de Libra, dio un paso al frente, vuelve a observarlos a cada uno, analizando sus actitudes, para posteriormente comenzar a dividir a cada uno, haciendo que las cosas sean de manera homogénea.

\- Bien, los que cuidaran de que Milo este atado a su cama, son Camus, Aioria, Shaka, Kanon, Mu y Yo – decía el maestro, ya ser que Leo llego tarde para la división de compañeros de cuarto para la supuesta "pijamada" para Milo.

Los que fueron nombrados, se dispusieron a buscar las cadenas que usarían para así reforzar el agarre, y en ese instante, unos pasos se dejaron oír, el octavo guardián parecía estar aliviado después de hacer sus necesidades, la tarea no fue fácil, pero lo que tenía en mente seria coronar su gloria, diciéndole al dueño de casa lo que había hecho, provocando que el santo de Piscis lo mirara horrorizado y no resistió más al imaginarse aquello, aprovechando la distracción de los demás para ir a su baño privado.

Deathmask parecía estar algo serio con ver a su mejor amigo irse apresurado de la sala y con mala cara, dado que debía sacarse la duda de lo que pudo haberle dicho el heleno menor - ¿Qué le dijiste bicho? – Le pregunto en un tono bastante frívolo y destellando su enfado, sabiendo que el susodicho parecía estar mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en sus labios.

\- Bueno, lo primero y lo segundo lo omitiré, porque no sería apropiado decir que le deje el baño hecho un desastre y de paso le tire el desodorante para el habiente por la ventana haciendo que está reventara por el impacto – Le explicaba Milo a su compañero quien lo observaba con gracia ante lo que le conto, pero se volteó para así acatar el ademán que le hacia Aioria, para así comenzar a dirigirse a la cama donde seria amarrado.

* * *

Ya sus heridas fueron tratadas, lo único que podía decir era que los dos parecían ser poco habladores. No se conocían lo suficiente, pero tampoco podría decir que el destino los había metido en el camino del otro.

\- No me dijiste en verdad tu nombre, ¿O simplemente sos el santo de Sagitario? – Le pregunto con un tono de sarcasmo, provocando que el chico de cabellos cortos y castaños esbozara una sonrisa de gracia mientras agachaba la mirada ocultando su incomodidad.

\- Aioros de Sagitario – Alza su mirada para así apreciar la cara de estupor que tenía aquella muchacha, algo le decía que esa chica sabía algo de él o del Santuario, pero prefirió sacarla de ese estado y retomar el curso de la conversación – Ese es mi nombre en verdad – Isabela pestañea varias veces para después esbozar una sonrisa embobada, sabiendo que su corazón latía de una manera frenética. Se pone de pie dispuesta a irse, sabiendo que ya era todo lo que debía saber, o eso era cuando dio diez paso hacia la salida y perdiera el equilibrio – Ten cuidado, recién termino de curarte las heridas – Le dice en un tono severo pero a la vez delicado, ya que agradecía que la estuvo vigilando y se puso de pie para atraparla antes de que se derrumbara.

Ella agacha la cabeza mientras escondía su mirada debajo de sus largos flequillos, no sabía porque demonios su corazón latía, no conocía los motivos que la impulsaban a recuperar esos sentimientos y emociones que perdió hace unos años atrás – Ya me siento mejor, no tienes por qué decirme eso y menos insistir con algo que nunca sucederá – El noveno guardián frunce el ceño bastante confundido al escuchar aquello último, notaba la terquedad de la chica, pero no podía juzgarla sin poder conocerla del todo. Al no sentir alguna acción por parte del chico, ella se endereza y se dispone a salir de la carpa, cuando piso el césped siente como su muñeca era agarrada por unas manos grandes.

\- Yo si fuera tú, dejaría de ser testaruda, y descansaría – Isabela abre sus ojos enormemente al escuchar aquellas duras palabras, se voltea para notar que Aioros había escondido su mirada debajo de sus cabellos, pero no duro ni un segundo cuando se alarma al notar la seriedad y frialdad que despedía aquellas facciones, y lo que la aterrorizo era ver aquellos ojos pardos que despedían firmeza ante lo que iba a decir - Después te llevó al santuario señorita, en el nombre de Athena – Al escuchar aquel nombre fue lo que contesto a sus dudas y también sentir que el tono usado por el chico era bastante decidido. Y lo único que reino en ese ambiente entre los dos era el silencio, dejando así la incomodidad tatuada en sus pieles.

Le parecía bastante masoquista lo que estaban haciendo sus compañeros y amigos con él, estaba en pijama y amarrado al colchón, ya era algo exagerado y más cuando se trataba de sonambulismo - Muy bien lo que me faltaba, dormir atado con cadenas que son indestructibles…- Decía el escorpiano mientras se movía un poco dado que no tuvo el tiempo necesario como para decirle a sus amigos que aflojaran un poco las cadenas, sabiendo que estaban bastantes ajustadas. Deja salir un bostezo, cierra sus ojos, respira por la nariz y expulsa todo el aire de manera suave con otro bostezo – Buenas noches, chicos – Respondió al saludo que anteriormente le había dicho Camus, para así ser él quien se durmiera por último.

* * *

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

* * *

El silencio reinaba en toda la habitación y en el doceavo templo, todos los santos dorados descansaban tranquilamente. Pero en el cuarto donde descansaban la mitad de ellos, alguien se había levantado, el sonido de unas cadenas moverse los había alertado. Esté rompió la cama donde yacía haciendo que en un respingo saliera con colchón y todo del cuarto, ya ser que el marco de la puerta era enorme, el colchón paso sin problema haciendo que este tomara rumbo hacía la salida del templo de piscis y caer al vacío.

Durante ese silencio que reinaba en la casa de Piscis, Milo iba dormido con el colchón a cuestas, haciendo que se chocara con lo primero que se cruzaba, primero fue a la cocina cosa que tenía algo de hambre, después se encamino a los dormitorios pero donde yacían dormidos la otra mitad de los dorados, camino hasta la cama más grande, donde dormí en paz el doceavo guardián, para así acercarse a su oído y decirle alguna que otra cosa.

\- Tengo hambre Afro… y quiero un poco de leche en mis pantalones – Le dijo, haciendo que el doceavo guardián abriera los ojos más grandes de lo normal, ya ser que el escorpión dorado tomo rumbo nuevamente para el patio.

\- ¡Milo sonámbulo se despertó! – Exclamo haciendo que sus compañeros que estaban en su cuarto despertaran bastante abrumados, en cambio, los que estaban en la otra habitación al escuchar aquello lo único que hicieron fueron levantarse con pesadez, menos Camus quien parecía bastante alterado.

\- ¡¿Dónde se fue el bicho?! – Pregunto mientras avanzaba hasta el interruptor y prender las luces de aquel cuarto, todos se levantaron y cruzaron miradas entre ellos. No le dio más importancia, llamo a su armadura dorada para que esta lo vistiera y fuera rumbo a la salida del templo de los peces gemelos. Cuando llega a la salida, logra divisar a lo lejos como su mejor amigo se dirigía hacia el final de la colina zodiacal - ¡NO MILO! – Apresuro el paso antes de que su amigo cayera al vacío. Los demás habían salido a su encuentro, encontrándose con la imagen de Camus tratando de salvar al escorpión de una caída bastante libre.

Al llegar lo agarra del brazo y se le coloca adelante para así privar que el menor avance - Quiero leche en mis pantalones – Lo que escucho le pareció de lo más tonto, nunca tuvo el privilegio de apreciar las idioteces que piensa o imagina su amigo, pero lo único que podía hacer era negar la ocurrencia y dejar salir un suspiro derrotado ante la absurda idea.

\- Después tendrás tu leche en tus pantalones, tan solo da media vuelta y de una vez duérmete – Contesto sin más preámbulo en un tono bastante frívolo y sin carencia de algún sentimiento, prácticamente indiferente. Además, el menor se suelta del agarre, esquiva a un Camus bastante confundido, y retoma su andar, no obstante, los demás santos llegaron al encuentro cuando ven que Milo tan solo le quedaba cinco pasos más y caía al vacío.

* * *

Los dos estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata provisional, ya que la comida traída por el santo dorado era escasa como para alimentar dos bocas, sin embargo, la chica había sido astuta como para tele transportar algo de comida al lugar donde estaban ellos dos. Su asombro no se iba a ir tan fácilmente, ya que hablar con la joven de cosas relacionadas entre ellos, hasta que la idea sería mejor de todas.

\- Eso me hace recordar algo, pero antes necesitaría de tu aprobación, caballero dorado – Aioros deja salir una risa acompañada por una radiante sonrisa, cuyo porte había hipnotizado a la joven, quien lo observaba con muchísima paciencia.

\- Por supuesto, ¿Qué cosa necesita de mi aprobación? – Isabela desvía su mirada hacia otro lado, ya que se había sonrojado cuando el castaño le había mirado con aquellos ojos que parecían estar devorándola de una manera bastante tortuosa.

\- No sé, sí… quieras participar, pero… - Deja salir un suspiro, cierra sus ojos por unos minutos para así recuperar su compostura e ir a la boca del lobo. Lo observa con decisión, logrando aptar la máxima atención del mayor - ¿Quisieras jugar a un pregunta y respuesta? – Aioros no se pudo contener más las ganas de reír, ya que escuchar aquella pregunta le pareció lo más absurdo, pero debía ser caballeroso con una joven tan curiosa como lo estaba presentando aquella joven de largos cabellos violetas.

\- Claro que sí, y además, lo veo innecesario preguntármelo sabiendo que con gusto aceptaría jugar a ese jugo, es más – Hace una pausa mientras apaga la fogata y le toma de la muñeca para guiarla hasta la tienda – Juguemos dentro, ya que hace muchísimo frio afuera – Isabela asiente con una sonrisa radiante, ambos se adentran a la tienda de campamento para así los dos acostarse en sus respectivas camas provisionales.

\- Entonces, ¿Quién empieza? – Aioros la observa de reojo para así hacerle un ademan para que ella comenzara hacer las preguntas – Esta bien, siempre son primero las damas – Dice estas palabras en un tono sarcástico, provocando que Aioros frunciera el ceño algo contrariado al escuchar a su interlocutora decir aquello.

\- No tiene porque siempre así, si deseas, empiezo yo a preguntarte lo primero – Al escudarse con fundamentos, nota que la joven había desviado la mirada y quedando de perfil, llevándose la sorpresa de que ese perfil era idéntico a Camus – _**"No puede ser, ella será"**_ ¿Por qué te seguían y con qué motivos? – Al hacer esa pregunta, recibe por parte de la joven una mirada bastante gélida, se incomoda al sentir aquellos zafiros congelarlo y sus dudas al respecto con ella eran más y más.

\- Eres sordo o no me escuchaste cuando estaba agonizando – Le llama la atención, provocando que Aioros se cruzara de brazos y la observa con una ceja alzada manteniendo una sonrisa pícara.

\- Si te escuche, pero me pareció bastante precipitada la respuesta, se un poco más concisa – La chica deja salir un suspiro fastidiada y retoma con acomodar sus ideas para así responderle al santo dorado de Sagitario.

\- Me seguían un grupo de santos negros de alto rango, sé que puede sonar bastante anormal eso, pero con investigación llegue a la brillante conclusión que hay ochenta y ocho armaduras negras, idénticas a las reales y originales – Aioros frunce el ceño bastante confundido y atento al escuchar aquella información, estaba al tanto de que la muchacha era de alguna forma inteligente o astuta, pero eso no podía comprobarlo de buenas a primera – Como te había dicho anteriormente, me seguían por la estatuilla de Niké, que debería de estar en el Santuario y junto con la estatua de Athena – Termina de contestar a la pregunta del noveno santo dorado, mientras se ponía de pie para ir hasta donde estaba la estatuilla, dentro de caja pandora, al sacarla se la extiende al santo dorado de Sagitario - ¿Alguna otra duda al respecto? – Le pregunta ella acatando la mirada del castaño mayor, que por su parte la observaba con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Creo que tengo más dudas que necesitan de una respuesta, pero antes hagámonos preguntas fáciles de contestar evitando que el ambiente se contamine con la incomodidad entre los dos – Sugiere logrando que la joven asintiera en aprobación, dado que los dos continuaron su juego de manera mental, pero no dudarían ni un segundo sin hablar - ¿Qué edad tienes Isabela? – Le pregunta sin más, mientras coloca la estatuilla al otro lado de la tienda de campamento, quedando encima de las almohadas provisionales.

\- Tengo diecisiete años – Responde con timidez, dudando de los motivos que lo orillo al santo dorado preguntar por su edad – Y… ¿Qué edad tienes tú? – Le pregunta en el mismo tono de voz, tímida ante las circunstancias.

Al ver cómo le devolvía la pregunta, desvía su mirada hacia otro lado y se hecha en su cama provisional, manteniendo su mirada puesta en el techo de la tienda de campamento – Tengo veintisiete años – Al escuchar aquella respuesta, la joven se ruboriza un poco más, ¿Había escuchado bien?, se voltea para observarlo con curiosidad.

\- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – Le pregunta de manera apresurada, acatando la atención del santo dorado.

\- No deberías estar haciendo dos preguntas en un mismo turno, tramposita – La muchacha lo mira indignada al escuchar el reproche que le estaba haciendo el mayor, pero no dudo en refutarlo.

\- Lo siento, ¿Sí?, solamente, me dio… - Debía la mirada bastante indignada por el llamado de atención, provocando que el castaño se sentara en el suelo y acercarse un poco más a la chica. Se voltea para así responderle y se ruboriza al sentir la cercanía el castaño mayor – curiosidad – Finalizo sin más preámbulo, ya sintiendo la respiración del otro, no sabía cómo actuar al respecto, pero debía auto-controlarse o sino terminaría por hacer una estupidez.

* * *

Las cosas para los santos dorados era sumamente complicado, Milo estaba colgando en el precipicio, profundamente dormido, y sus compañeros parecían haber hecho una especie de soga humana para así rescatarlo de una muerte bastante bizarra.

\- Yo no quería estar colgando… ¡QUIERO ESTAR EN MI TEMPLOOO! – Rezongo Deathmask, dado que estar colgando y tratando de manotear la cadena que tenía a Milo amarrado al bendito colchón, parecía estar resbalándose de sus dedos.

\- ¡Deja de quejarte y estirarte para atrapar al bicho! – Le regaño el León – _**"Porque te fuiste hermano, si estabas nos sacabas un peso menos de hacer una locura"**_ – el castaño se quejaba en su mente, dada a las circunstancias que tuvo que ser él quien sostuviera a Deathmask mientras este trataba de agarrar de alguna forma al menor de los doce.

\- Como quieras gato… _**"A ver, déjate agarrar Milo"**_ – Se decía este mentalmente, mientras hacia otro intento para agarrarlo, cuando lo hizo, su cara se ilumino de orgullo - ¡Lo tengo! – Gritaba y los demás trataron de tirarlo para que Milo este en tierra firme.

\- ¡TIRA CON TODO ALDEBARAN! – El que dio la orden fue el maestro Dhoko, quien parecía estar tratando de mantener el agarre de los dos menores que tenía adelante.

\- Comprendido… - Aldebarán tiro con todo y sus compañeros volaron menos Afrodita y Mu, quienes alzaron sus miradas hacia el cielo notando como los demás eran lanzados por los aires.

\- ¡Ah! – Gritaron al unísono haciendo que cierto dorado despertara, cuando abrió sus ojos enormemente no le pareció de lo más agradable notar donde estaba.

\- ¿Son tontos los dorados o se hacen? – pregunto un joven de cabellos largos y verdes olivo, guiando así su mirada a su compañero de guardia, quien parecía estar bastante interesado por lo que estaban haciendo sus superiores.

\- Parece que si Argol, ya ser que Milo tiene sonambulismo por una sola razón, esta será la última vez que hacen el ridículo – Decía el caballero de Lacerta al de Perseo, los que escuchaban eso eran los cinco de bronce, quienes parecía estar algo asombrados al ver como esos doce santos dorados admirados por todos, montando tal espectáculo a altas horas de la noche.

* * *

Aioros se aleja de la chica para así cerrar sus ojos, niega ante lo que acababa de hacer y deja salir un suspiro, para posteriormente abrir sus ojos pardos y posarlos en la joven que tenía al lado – Lo cumplo el treinta de noviembre, por lo tanto mi signo lo dice mi título – Al responder provoca que la muchacha riera de una manera tímida, haciendo que en su interior apareciera el sentimiento de la ternura al verlo – Ahora es mi turno de hacerte doble pregunta, señorita soy tramposa – Las risas de ambos inundaron la tienda, ya que el ambiente era bastante jovial y alegre - ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños y tu signo? – Isabela deja salir todo el aire que contuvo y llamar a su calma, mientras sonreía alegremente.

\- Los cumplo el catorce de noviembre y soy de escorpio, por lo tanto – Su sonrisa se desvanece al recordar acierta persona. Aioros se percata de aquello, para después preguntarle qué le sucedía.

\- Extrañas alguien, ¿No es así? – Vuelve a preguntar, recibiendo como respuesta un asentamiento bastante vago por parte de la chica.

\- Mi hermano mayor, también es un santo dorado – El santo de Sagitario abre sus ojos enormemente, estaba sorprendido al escuchar aquello, ya todo le estaba encajando, aquella chica tenía una apariencia bastante idéntica a un compañero de armas. Isabela levanta su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, evitando que su mirada zafiro se inunden de lágrimas – Y mi hermano es Camus de Acuario – Al ser revelado el parentesco, su mente queda totalmente en shock, no sabía que pensar, estaba abrumado y a la vez se sentía como un idiota al no hacerse notar, pero las cosas no quedarían así tan fácilmente.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : Espero que lo hayan disfruntado, por lo pronto este segmento tan denso dara por terminado en los siguientes caps, ya que estoy editando los que son más interesante. Sin más, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	7. 6) El bosque de los secretos, parte 1

**Capítulo 6** : "El bosque de los secretos, parte 1"

* * *

Toda la conversación que tuvieron dio por terminada esa noche, ninguno de los dos deseo continuar, ya que el ambiente se tornaba algo denso. Aioros no pudo descansar con normalidad, sabiendo que tenía muchísimas dudas al respecto, sin embargo, opto por dormir lo poco que podría.

El día asomo por la tienda de campamento, el castaño mayor se remueve incomodo en su lugar colocándose de costado, abre sus ojos y al abrirlos se lleva la sorpresa que la joven estaba muy pegada a él. Pestañea varias veces al no entender qué demonios estaba sucediendo, siente la respiración de la chica, eso le estaba provocando una sensación que casi nunca experimento, trata de separarse de la joven sin que ella se despertara.

\- _**"Yo y mi mala suerte"**_ – Pensó a sus adentros mientras se sentaba, su mirada se posa en la entrada a la tienda, sentía que sus nervios aumentaban por lo de hace unos – _**"¿A caso ella?"**_ – Se vuelve a voltear para apreciar aquel rostro angelical que poseía la joven, era extremadamente hermosa ante sus ojos, él era hombre, pero hacia bastante que no compartía su vida con una joven, era más pequeña en edad para él, no podía ni un segundo pensar con claridad. Deja salir un suspiro y una risa de incredulidad, era la chica de sus sueños, era ella, la misma sensación que sentía cada comienzo de una pesadilla y compararlo con esos momentos, era igual, la misma sensación – _**"Espero que ella desee ir al santuario, puede que Camus la siga recordando, eran pequeños ellos, sin embargo"**_ Hay algo que la rodea – Al decir estas palabras en voz alta, nota que la joven se estaba despertando y él no parecía reaccionar, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa ante la vergüenza, rogaba que la joven no lo insultara o piense mal, no quería arruinar el lazo que poco a poco estaban forjando.

* * *

La noche después del espectáculo dado, los doce parecían estar al borde de las lágrimas, ver a uno de sus compañeros al borde de cambiar de color de rosa a rojo intenso, la vergüenza era tanta, que ya no sabía que pensar.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?! – Espeto al agachar su mirada una vez más, no podía creer lo que le acababa de ocurrir, mira hacia el frente y trata de encontrar consuelo por parte de alguien.

 **\- La noche anterior -**

Trataron por sus medios levantarse, algunos adoloridos y otros llenos de polvo, pero la persona en cuestión seguía parada al frente de ellos y todavía dormido. No podían creer que la irritación les ganaba, era inaudito que el patriarca los haya involucrado con el caso de Milo.

\- Quiero leche en mis pantalones – Decía entre sueños, provocando que algunos santos dorados rieran, pero Camus y Aioria se acercaron al menor para tomar una decisión.

\- ¿Por qué demonios dice cosas que después se lamentara de haberlas hecho? – Pregunto algo serio Aioria, en su mente no cabía duda que su compañero y amigo era un tanto bizarro ante la forma inmadura de expresarse.

\- Quiero leche en mis pantalones – Volvió a pedir mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzar avanzar rumbo al templo principal o eso era lo que parecía estar haciendo.

Camus extiende su brazo y lo detiene con las cadenas a su alrededor, algunos dejan salir un suspiro para así regresar a descansar - Después tendrás tu leche en tus pantalones, tan solo da media vuelta y ven a dormir – Le respondió sin más, lo lleva a rastrando hasta el templo de los peces gemelos, y cumplir con su palabra, sabiendo que su mejor amigo seguía dormido.

 **\- En la Actualidad -**

\- Eso fue lo que paso, no dejabas de pedir que te colocaran leche en tus pantalones, me cansé de escuchar tremenda tontería y te vaciamos dos cajas de leche en tus pantalones – Conto Camus sin más, provocando que las risas incrementaran, sin embargo, el menor de los doce parecía estar al borde de llorar por la vergüenza que tuvo que pasar.

\- ¡POR QUE A MÍ! – Grito Milo a los cuatro vientos, provocando que sus amigos detuvieran sus risas y observaran bastantes curioso al ver que el menor de los doce hiciera un berrinche.

* * *

Después de desayunar algo y desarmar el mini-campamento que tenían, se dispusieron a caminar rumbo a un lugar que Aioros desconocía. El silencio era incomodo, dadas las pocas explicaciones que le dio el castaño mayor a la joven amazona con el repentino interés por ella, o eso era lo que pensaba el santo dorado de Sagitario.

Isabela se detiene haciendo que Aioros se alarmara ante el repentino stop que hizo la joven, se voltea para verla y toparse con que ella tenía la cabeza gacha - Aioros ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – Le pregunto la muchacha en un tono tímido y cargando una vergüenza ante lo que podría llegar a ocurrir.

\- Sí por supuesto Bella – Le contesto el griego con una sonrisa cálida, comienza avanzar hasta ella y sin pensarlo la toma de la barbilla logrando provocar que en el rostro de la joven se dibujara un sonrojo, él repara en lo que hizo, pero no podía dejar de mirarla como si la mirada de ella lo aprisionara – _**"Encerio, ella es muy hermosa, parece como si fuera un ángel o tuviera la belleza de una deidad"**_ – La amazona de Ave del Paraíso pestañeo varias veces al no saber qué hacer y teniendo aquella mirada parda posada en la suya, traga de manera suave y pasa saliva, para así juntar el valor y separarse un poco del caballero de Sagitario.

\- Quiero pedirte o mejor llevarte a un lugar, pero quiero que seas comprensivo ante las circunstancias – Aioros sacude su cabeza quitándose las ideas erróneas que pasaban por su mente, al escuchar lo que dijo la joven, sus facciones parecían serias y analítica ante lo que escucho, más dudas aparecían y debía encontrar una respuesta clara.

\- No prometo nada, pero quiero que tú me respondas algunas preguntas – La joven medita ante la propuesta que le estaba haciendo el santo dorado, al pensar por unos minutos asiente ante la idea. Aioros esboza una sonrisa satisfecho al conseguir que la joven accediera y ambos comienza avanzar hasta por donde la joven lo guiaba - ¿Desde cuando tienes la armadura de ave del paraíso? Y ¿Cómo la obtuviste? – Isabela se voltea para mirarlo sobre su hombro y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa, para así observar de nuevo el frente.

\- Pasé por mucho desde que abandone el Santuario a la edad de cuatro años, el secretario de ese tiempo me tacho como una amenaza para la Diosa Athena ante mi inesperado despertar del cosmos, porque ya era complicado explicar los motivos de tener el interés de aprender más, siguiendo los pasos de un santo dorado, sé que el entrenamiento es distinto entre una mujer y un hombre – Relataba la joven con un tono serio y distante, agacha su mirada un tanto pesada sabiendo que remover escombros del pasado era doloroso para ella, había tantas cosas por las que revelar y dudaba al respecto, temor a ser juzgada una vez más – Pero mi vida cambio cuando fui llevada a una isla que pronto seria como mi hogar, el primer hogar que siempre un aprendiz desearía tener, con un excelente maestro y un montón de niños, donde el amor y las esperanzas están residiendo en ese mismo ambiente – Aioros se acerca la joven para quedar a su lado y poder escucharla con más detenimiento, aprecia como la chica alza su rostro hacia el frente y podía apreciar aquella sonrisa que le mostraba lo angustiada que estaba al rememorar su pasado – Sin embargo no todo fue oscuridad, sino que mi maestro fue la luz más intensa que me demostró la salida de mi sufrimiento, me entreno muchísimo, se tantas cosas que me es imposible expresarlas, soy buena en casi todo lo que tenga que ver en el campo de batalla, pero – Hace una pausa mientras se detiene unos segundos y dar un soplo al frente provocando que un silbido bastante notable resonara por todo el bosque. Extraño, eso era lo que pensó Aioros cuando vio lo que la chica hacía. No obstante, Isabela continúo con su relato – para serte más clara y precisa, obtuve mi armadura a la edad de siete años y la vestí por primera vez a la edad de nueve – Voltea su rostro hacia el santo de Sagitario quien parecía estar mirándola con muchísima sorpresa, la joven retuerce un poco la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo y lo mira con curiosidad y confusión. - ¿Dije algo malo? – Le pregunta en un tono inocente logrando que su acompañante sacudiera la cabeza y regresara su vista en ella.

\- No… no dijiste nada malo, simplemente es sorprendente lo que cuentas y más viniendo de una persona especial – Al escuchar aquellas última frase, Isabela agacha su mirada y sus labios parecían fruncirse, Aioros al observar aquel cambio repentino de humor que tenía la chica, no le quedó más remedio que acercarse a ella y darle un abrazo, quería animarla, no le gustaba verla triste una vez más.

En un acto de reflejo detiene un puño y se voltea para toparse con una amazona vistiendo un cloth que desconocía, estaba bastante sorprendido al ver que esa guerrera misteriosa parecía estar algo agresiva con tan solo verlo. Sin embargo, el sonido de un metal apoyándose en el suelo anuncio que había otro más. El caballero de Sagitario, se voltea para después apreciar a un joven vistiendo una armadura igualita en diseño a la de lira.

* * *

No todo era felicidad para un santo de plata que era el encargado de administrar la mayor parte de un Santuario, ser la mano derecha del Sumo Sacerdote de Athena, era jugarse la vida con montañas de papeles. El joven santo de Altar, deja salir un suspiro para así apoyarse en la silla, dejar caer sus brazos a sus costados, fijar su mirada lila en el techo blanco de su oficina, y para después dejar volar su mente por unos minutos.

\- _**"Desearía tener a alguien que me dé una mano con todo esto"**_ Desde que todos revivimos, en orden respectivo a las muertes en el pasado, ahora es como si todo ese tiempo perdido se haya detenido – Hace una pequeña pausa ante su monologo mientras se lleva la mano al frente de sus ojos y como si esta le diera la respuesta ante sus dudas – para nosotros – Cierra sus ojos por unos instantes y deja salir un suspiro desganado, se reintegra en sus labores cuando tocan a la puerta. Fija su mirada, serio ante lo que podría suceder a continuación y se dispone a contestar – Adelante – Al pronunciar estas palabras, la puerta se abre dejando pasar a tres santos de plata, cada uno con sus respectivas armaduras.

\- ¿Estas bien Isabela? – Pregunto la amazona que era tirada de un movimiento por el santo dorado de Sagitario, quien tenía una expresión seria y relajada.

\- Por supuesto que estoy bien Samara, y él viene conmigo – La amazona que era sujeta por Aioros le propina una patada lanzándolo lejos, Isabela esboza una media sonrisa al ver como la más chica reaccionara de una forma bastante graciosa.

\- Entonces – El joven santo de Lira se acerca a su compañera para preguntarle con inocencia - ¿Quién es él? – Aquella pregunta la hace reír con timidez, acatando las miradas de la amazona y del joven, quienes parecía estar algo extrañados.

\- Revísenlo y lo sabrán – Ambos jóvenes guerreros se acercan a Aioros quien los miraba de reojo, hasta que ve como uno de ellos le extiende la mano y con una sonrisa le incita a confiar, acepta la ayuda hasta que es sorprendido por la amazona.

\- Oye ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! – Mira por su hombro a la amazona quien había levantado un poco la tela que cubría su caja pandora, nota que ya fue descubierto por la chica, sin embargo, el joven de cabellos rizados hasta por debajo de sus hombros y en un color celeste claro.

\- Es un santo dorado y es… - El muchacho abre sus ojos enormemente cuando cae en cuenta, sus ojos celestes comienzan a despedir un claro brillo y sus mejillas se tiñen de un rosa pastel.

\- Si él es Aioros de Sagitario y viene del Santuario de nuestra Diosa Athena – Los dos guerreros miraron a su compañera quien parecía estar sonriente, algo habría ocurrido para que ella este contenta y a la vez orgullosa. No obstante, Aioros mira a Isabela tratando de encontrar algún indicio de dependencia o lo que fuese, pero sus dudas nunca acabaran.

\- Entonces Bella, ¿Le enseñaras el campamento? – Pregunto el joven de cabellos celestes a su compañera, quien asintió sin dudarlo.

\- Por supuesto Rafael, es mejor confiar en los aliados que en los enemigos – Acto seguido los cuatro comenzaron avanzar hasta un sector del bosque, donde una gran masa de tierra era separada de la otra mitad, dejando expuesto un gran precipicio y debajo de todo había un rio bastante furioso en su movilidad.

Al ver donde se dirigían su asombro era inmenso, solamente los siguió cuando la joven le miro y le hizo una seña para así seguirla – _**"Parece ser que esta chica si sabe hacer lo que tiene en sus manos, pero…"**_ ¿Cómo cruzamos esto? – Su pregunta hizo que los tres guerreros que lo acompañaban soltaban unas risas poco normales, no deseaba ser descortés, pero era ilógico pensar que cruzaría a los tres usando su armadura como un medio de transporte.

\- Es muy simple caballero dorado – Hablo la joven amazona, sus largos y lacios cabellos azabaches eran mecidos por el viento que se alzó en ese instante. Isabela al ver que no había nadie por los lados, ella manipula con su cosmos el rio que había debajo de ellos, arrebatándole una gran cantidad de partículas que flotaban enfrente de ellos.

\- _**"Con un simple movimiento sutil de mi cosmos, hare que estas miles de particular se solidificaran creando así un gran puente transparente"**_ – Se decía la joven de cabellos violetas, creando así un maravilloso puente hecho con las partículas de agua. Aioros al ver lo que hacía la muchacha, lo deja anonadado, ¿Cómo lo hizo?, esa era su pregunta que nunca tendría una respuesta lógica.

* * *

La situación en aquella oficina no parecía de las más placenteras, Nicole estaba sentado en su silla mirando a los santos de plata que mando a llamar hace unos diez minutos atrás, entrelaza sus dedos y entrecierra sus ojos, esperando alguna palabra por parte de sus tres compañeros de orden - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensan al respecto? – Orfeo despega sus turquesas e los papeles que estaba viendo para enfocarlos en su mejor amigo de la infancia.

\- Creo que estos informes fueron interceptados por alguien interno al Santuario y distorsionar hechos, porque no puede ser coincidencia con las descripciones de los informes de hace unos meses atrás y opuestas a los documentos más viejos del Santuario – Hablo Albiore con un tono serio y a la vez objetivo, mientras dejaba los documentos que leyó para así cruzarse de brazos.

El secretario des entrelaza sus dedos para cruzarse de brazos, apoyarse en el espaldar de su silla y morderse el labio inferior. Le estaba costando horrores en descifrar lo más lamentable que podría pasar, quería anticipar ante las predicciones que anda teniendo su pupila con el simple hecho de leer los astros y más cuando que las visitas prematuras e ilógicas de un Dios del Olimpo a su Diosa – _**"¿Acaso será que algo más grande este por ocurrir? ¿Una guerra santa contra algún Dios? ¿O será que todo lo relacionado con una sola persona pueda revolucionar todo lo que…?"**_ – No pudo terminar de formular sus hipótesis cuando la puerta de su oficina se cerró de una manera brusca, al posar su mirada en el lugar que supuestamente Cristal estaba ocupando y no le quedo de otra que cruzar miradas con su las de sus compañeros presentes.

El camino hacia un lugar en específico le parecía eterno, dado que el silencio era bastante irritante. Pero al notar que la joven que conoció se detuvo para tocar el tronco de un árbol especifico.

\- ¿Qué sucede Bella? – Pregunta el joven santo a su compañera quien se volteó para mirar a su otra compañera, quien estaba algo nerviosa con el suspenso que estaba imponiendo la mayor.

\- Samara quiero que avises a los demás que estén de vigilancia, para que se regresen al campamento enseguida, debemos reorganizar todo para lo que podría llegar a pasar – La amazona asiente para así desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Aioros frunce un poco su ceño al no estar al tanto de todo, pero se dispone avanzar hasta la joven de cabellos violetas. Isabela al verlo acercarse a ella, simplemente le sonríe pero la risita nerviosa de alguien en específico les llamo la atención - ¿De qué te ríes? – Pregunto con incredulidad al ver como ese chico se reía sin darle un motivo claro.

\- Tengo una pregunta que me ronda por mi cabeza, es que… jajmjajm – Rafael trataba de no soltar una carcajada sonora, pero él siguió avanzando y los mayores intercambiaron miradas, e Isabela solamente se encogió de hombros demostrándole al santo dorado que no sabía la razón de porque el más chico se reía – Pensé que traías a un nuevo novio o algo parecido – La muchacha de mirada azulada y cabellos violetas se ruboriza por completo al escuchar aquella barbaridad, pero Aioros solamente lo miraba con neutralidad y asombro, no es que sea ignorante con la situación pasada, donde él termino siendo blanco de proyectiles, todo porque su excusa de no estar mirando a la joven con lascivia o algo parecido – Pero termino siendo un santo dorado de verdad, a veces pienso que tienes a todos los Dioses a tu favor Bella – La joven sacude la cabeza para después propinarle un zape al menor, quien se frotaba la zona donde fue golpeado.

\- Es mejor que cierres tu linda boquita o terminare por cerrártela por obligación – El menor se asustó ante la amenaza que recibió por parte de su compañera, traga grueso y se voltea para hacerle una seña a Aioros quien miraba curioso la escena, diciendo que Isabela estaba loca de remate.


	8. 7) El bosque de los secretos, parte 2

**Capítulo 7** : "El bosque de los secretos, parte 2"

* * *

Samara había regresado hasta ellos para así notificarles que ya podían avanzar hasta el lugar misterioso. Aioros parecía estar algo nervioso, ya que la poca información que le dio Isabela acerca del lugar donde se dirigían, se podría decir que lo tenían bastante intrigado.

Caminaron un largo tramo hasta que se encuentra con una gran edificación un tanto particular, parecía que grandes murallas de hierro, madera y algún que otro alambre de metal, rodeaban las pocas casas altas de madera que podía apreciar. Estaba maravillado hasta lo que pudo encontrar, no salía de su estupor cuando los cuatro cruzaron un enorme portón de hierro.

\- Bienvenido al campamento de Niké – Exclamo muy contenta y orgullosa Isabela, logrando que Aioros la mirara con más interrogantes de las que parecía. Muchos jóvenes se desplazaban por todos lados, algún que otro chico o chica desplazaba un pelotón de 20 niños o pre-adolescentes a diferentes sectores de aquel campamento.

\- _**"Esto es impresionante"**_ – Pensó mientras se adentraba más y más al lugar, hasta que la joven que lo acompañaba se detenía enfrente de otro grupo de jóvenes.

\- ¿Quién es él Bella? – La muchacha se cruza de brazos y espera a que el joven de cabellos cortos y castaños la miraba con frialdad, no obstante, Rafael y Samara quienes los acompañaban se colocaban del lado de su compañera.

\- Él es un viajero Paul, vino de muy lejos y es mejor que lo dejen descansar por hoy – Al decir esta excusa, Isabela se voltea para guiñarle el ojo a Aioros, que parecía no entender aquella seña.

\- Si claro, si fuera un viajero no traería una caja pandora consigo – Prácticamente todos los que observaban en silencio parecían estar tragándose la tensión de ese momento, sin embargo, Aioros coloco su mano derecha en el hombro de la joven quien lo miraba un tanto desconcertada.

\- ¿No sería justo de tu parte jovencito, tratar mejor a tus mayores? – el muchacho que los recibió se le acercó a él de una forma amenazadora, sus ojos verdes olivos parecían desprenderle lo asqueado que estaba con observarlo.

\- Como tú digas desconocido – Acto seguido, Isabela dejo salir un suspiro de alivio para así guiarle a Aioros hasta su cabaña que estaba al fondo.

Recorrer los caminos polvorientos le hacia sentir que estaba en un campamento de adiestramiento para santos, era algo asombroso ante sus ojos, jóvenes llendo y viniendo, con cajas, papeles, niños llorando, otros jugando y la mayoría parecían estar entrenando en pelotones. Algo que en el Santuario se acostumbraba, pero solamente con los soldados y no los santos.

\- Pareces estar por demás interesado con lo que estas apreciando del campamento, para mi desde que lo reconstruimos quedo tal como lo ves tú, algo que te hace sentir que estás seguro – La voz de la muchacha acato su atención, le parecía estar de acuerdo con aquel comentario y apostaría a muchas cosas por el futuro del lugar.

\- Es cierto que este lugar me hace sentir como si estuviera en el Santuario, pero con el detalle de que hay cabañas de madera y no columnas de mármol o piedra caliza - La joven de cabellos violetas gira su rostro para mirarlo embelesada y nostálgica al escuchar aquella comparación, era cierto que sus verdaderos amigos y su familia hicieron de ese campamento lo más parecido posible con el Santuario y único con su estilo, cuando aspiro por primera vez el aire y sentir esa esencia, de seguro que hubiera dicho lo mismo que el santo dorado de Sagitario.

\- Entonces te mostrare mi cabaña, porque ahí te hospedaras, se que seria muy extraño compartir con una chica, pero es lo que puedo ofrecerte por ahora – Aioros se ruboriza ante la idea de convivir con una muchacha más chica que él y en un mismo lugar, pero pequeñito – Vamos – Lo toma de la mano para así arrastrarlo hasta la cabaña que conectaba el centro del campamento y la frontera, un sitio que limitaba la vida del bosque con la de la civilización.

En todo el trayecto le pareció un tanto particular, porque jamás pudo apreciar lo que era estar en un campamento militar de esta magnitud, había cosas que desconocía y otras le parecían por demás particulares, todo por el hecho de ver como en ese gran lugar convivan jóvenes de todas las edades, no sabia que maneras tenia la muchacha para ingeniárselas, porque su sospecha era que esa chica tenia una capacidad y talento que era innato, algo que la hacía única en su especie.

* * *

Cuando la muchacha de cabellos violetas se detuvo, él también lo hizo y alza su mirada hacia una cabaña que parecía ser un poco más grande que las otras. Sonríe encantado, dado que el aire que inhalaba le mostraba que en ese sitio residía una paz y la fe ante la creencia de la Diosa Athena. Guía su mirada hacia ella, mientras se colocaba a su lado, en cierto punto esa mujer le estaba dando miles de señales con respecto a sus sueños y apostaría por su vida que ella le daría la respuesta.

\- _**"Parece ser que el Sumo Pontífice tenia razón, si yo venia por mi cuenta a esta misión en busca de la mujer de mis sueños, podría darme nuevas experiencias y se que algo más llegare a encontrar"**_ – Sus pensamientos maquinaban las ideas en como convencer a todos esos jóvenes que se trasladen al Santuario cuando antes, dado que si no sabia quien los guiaba en su aprendizaje y en como se alimentaban porque un lugar así podría costar muchísimo en mantener.

\- Pareces estar muy pensativo desde esta mañana, se que el viaje fue largo para ti, pero apuesto que cuando descanses te repondrás – Las palabras de la muchacha lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, sus miradas se encontraron y no pudo aguantarse más, su mente le parecía estar diciendo que ella era la mujer de sus sueños y eso era algo que lo dejaba encantado.

\- Gracias por tu hospitalidad, estaría encantado de quedarme las veces que yo quiera en este lugar, todo porque me hace sentir que sigo estando en el Santuario, pero la verdad es que no es así, estoy en un campamento muy único de los que se conocen y existen- Isabela no sabia que decir al respecto, simplemente soltó una risa nerviosa mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oído.

\- ¿Entramos? – Le hace un ademán estando muy nerviosa, pero el santo dorado de Sagitario simplemente le dedico una sonrisa y asintió, para así los dos adentrarse a la cabaña.

Cuando ingreso se quedo maravillado por lo amueblado que estaba, era distinto de lo que pensó y todo porque una sola mujer podía vivir allí mismo, pero lo que más le asombro fue que era un sitio amplio.

\- Puede que no aprecies el desastre, todo porque convivo con un amigo algo astuto con respecto a las ilusiones – Hablo la joven de cabellos violetas, el santo de Sagitario frunció el ceño algo confundido por lo que dijo la muchacha, hasta que aprecio el desastre del lugar – Paul es el que nos recibió y el que te presente, él duerme en el cuarto que te entregare y sé que entenderá mis motivos – El de cabellos castaños deja salir un suspiro tratando de no entrar en un estado de querer mandar al demonio a ese joven por ser tan desconsiderado, pero lo omitió, él era un total desconocido para todos y pocos sabían quien era.

\- No debes preocuparte por eso, yo te ayudare a limpiar – La muchacha se voltea para mirarlo anonadada ante sus palabras de ofrecimiento, era claro que ni él se lo creía, pero la sonrisa que después le otorgo la muchacha fue la respuesta a eso.

\- Te lo agradezco – Le dijo en un tono de voz amable y carente de felicidad, se sentía agradecida de que ese caballero dorado fuese tan amable, pero con mirarlo a los ojos algo le decía que el propósito de estar allí parecía estarle incitando a que este a la defensiva.

Aioros deja su caja pandora aun lado para así comenzar ambos a juntar la ropa esparcida por el suelo, de vez en cuando le echaba un ojo a la joven que parecía estar algo nerviosa y desconocía el motivo. Entre los dos comenzaron a dejar aquella cabaña en perfectas condiciones, dado a las circunstancias no podían pasar unos cuantos días hasta dar con lo pensado.

Cuando culminan la tarea, la hermosa adolescente de largos cabellos violetas sube en compañía del santo de oro hasta la planta alta, ya que debía de darle un cuarto para que descansara del viaje.

\- Veo que vives sola, ¿No? - Cuestiono Aioros mientras la seguía de cerca, porque aquella cabaña era algo enorme para una sola mujer y eso que nunca se espero lo amplio del hogar.

\- La verdad que no, comparto techo con Paul, pero la convivencia con él es muy distinta y eso que yo misma tuve que repartir a mis compañeros en cada una de las cabañas, a pesar que esta la construyeron sobre los cimientos de un antiguo bunque de guerra – El santo dorado de Sagitario se asombra al escuchar aquello, podía darse una clara idea y en lo posible jugarse por desplazar a todos esos jóvenes guerreros, aprendices, etc, al Santuario, pero dudaba en obtener una afirmativa por parte de la muchacha.

\- _**"Entonces, eso quiere decir que esta no podría ser la única excepción a la regla… Por lo que me respecta… ¿Hay más campamento de esta misma magnitud?"**_ Creo poder entenderte ante las funciones de aquí, pero tendrías que tener tus razones para ocultarte en un bosque que limita dos países – La muchacha frunce el ceño cuando escucha esas palabras tan irónicas que salían por boca de ese santo dorado, se voltea para así mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos y manteniendo sus brazos cruzados.

\- Ya mañana hablaremos enserio, ahora mismo debes cenar e irte a dormir, no sé a que viniste por estos lados y puedo apostar que tus razones son más altruista que cualquier joven guerrero de aquí – Le abre la puerta de aquella habitación ya dispuesta a retirarse, tenía que pensar en muchas cosas y una de ellas descifrar ante el enigma que tenía cuando se encontró con el santo de Sagitario – Aquí es tu cuarto, puedes acomodarte como gustes y no te preocupes por Paul, ya entenderá que aquí no podrá entrar mientras estés de paso – Aioros la ve algo contrariado ante ese repentina frialdad que despedía la joven con hablarle de ese modo, dudaba de la credibilidad ante lo que pasaba y más cuando esta le menciono acerca de Camus, sin embargo, el misterio alrededor de la muchacha le parecía un desafío total.

La hora de la cena transcurrió en completo orden, comió en compañía de aquella muchacha que en esos momentos se calmo y pudieron intercambiar palabras con respecto a lo que esta estaba atravesando. Se despidió de ella para así ir a su ahora cuarto a descansar, no dejaba de pensar en lo que estaba atravesando ese campamento, los métodos eran algo similares a los del Santuario, y eso que la barrera que cubría todo el campamento era una ilusoria, que simplemente aquellos con buenas intensiones podían ver el campamento.

* * *

Acabada su labor diaria toma la idea de pasar por la sala del trono antes de retirarse a sus aposentos, le tocaba guardia en los cuartos privados de su Diosa en compañía de Shaina y su equipo de santos de bronce. Recorre en un completo silencio el pasillo hasta la gran puerta que separaba el gran salón con la sala del trono, era notable en ese preciso instante la presencia del santo dorado de Libra.

\- _**"¿Lo habrá mandado a llamar?"**_ \- Se aclara la garganta para así anunciarse con los soldados, cuando la puerta se abrió avanzo hasta su puesto, pero con la seña hecha por Sumo Pontífice le indico que podría participar en la presunta conversación.

\- Me alegra muchisimo que seas mi sombra en lo que respecta las labores administrativas del Santuario, Nicole de Altar, contando de que ni falta hizo de mandarte a llamar – Dice en un tono jovial la segunda máxima autoridad dentro del recinto sagrado de la Diosa Athenea, enfoca su mirada hacia el frente con la clara intensión de ser informado por sus más allegados santos – Ahora llendo al punto que nos trajo hasta aquí, debo de anunciar algo y deseo que todos en el Santuario lo sepan – Ambos guerreros levantan sus miradas hacia el Patriarca quien llevaba el rostro descubierto y sin el casco, porque demostraba que el anuncio era informal – Con la excepción de que los cinco santos de bronce, Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki, ellos cinco quiero que se tomen un descanso de una semana, porque no quiero tener problemas con ellos cuando anuncie lo eminente – Se pone de pie para así bajar las escaleras, podía notar la tensión de su secretario, quien lo observaba algo compungido.

\- No habrá problemas con ellos, lo entenderán si soy yo quien se los comunica, Su Ilustrísima – Aprueba lo dicho sumando su opinión, a pesar que deseaba expresar su preocupación con respecto al tema a hablar.

\- Patriarca, puede que lo estipulado se demore, ya el santo de Sagitario, Aioros, no ha dado aviso alguno con respecto a un avance en su misión – Tomo el turno para hablar el santo de Libra, ya que podía captar los nervios que se apoderaba del santo de plata y todo con respecto al exceso de trabajo.

\- No debemos precipitarnos, si mañana no da señales, yo mismo me comunicare con él o simplemente debere tomar represalias ante su demora – Sentencio Shion algo preocupado con respecto a la misión que encomendó al noveno santo dorado, porque en cierta manera no sabría como sobre llevar los altercados que anda habiendo en el Santuario tras la guerra santa contra Hades y otros paréntesis que hubo a lo largo de que estuvieron vivos en esas tierras – Por lo que reste lo hablaremos durante estos días – Acto seguido el Sumo Pontífice regreso a su lugar para meditar un poco la situación, con el asunto del sonambulismo del santo de Escorpio ahora mismo lo tenía más tranquilo, pero las sorpresas nunca acabarían.

* * *

Cuando estaba por irse a dormir no aguanto de sentir la curiosidad invadirle, con escuchar una puerta cerrarse podía suponerse que algo paso y decide bajar. En eso nota que en el sofá de la sala estaba sentada aquella hermosa muchacha, se preocupa al notarla muy retraída en lo que parecía ser sus pensamientos, camina hasta ella para así tomar una manta que había en uno de los sillones individuales para así taparla.

La joven caballero femenino se percata de su presencia, gira su rostro para así los dos dirigirse la mirada y al sentir la conexión visual, Aioros no pudo aguantar dedicarle una sonrisa llena de confort – Te noto algo rara, no quiero parecer muy invasivo con mis palabras, pero… - Hace una pausa para tratar de abordar el tema de conversación, quería poder tener acceso a muchas cosas y más cuando parecía estar totalmente ajeno al mundo exterior.

\- ¿Quieres que me apoye en ti como si de un muro de contención fueses? - El hombre de cabellos castaños cortos se queda totalmente perplejo cuando escucha aquella pregunta tan acertada. La joven caballero suelta una risita fascinada ante lo desprevenido que agarro a su huésped, por lo que decide hacerle un pequeño intercambio de información – No sé si es propio, pero me interesaría que respondieras a mis dudas con respecto al motivo de tu estadía aquí y en lo que tu podrías estar ocultándome, tonta no soy y menos ser una mujer sin conocimientos – El santo dorado de Sagitario accede al pedido de la muchacha para él también poder conocerla mucho mejor por si en algún momento le tocaba defenderla en algún debate moral – Aioros… ¿El Santuario sabe de que se aproxima una feroz y sangrienta guerra santa? - Le suelta aquella pregunta bastante compungida, estaba tan asustada, no sabía como recuperar la seguridad que tuvo hace años atrás, deseaba volver a ser la Bella que todos en su campamento y en los demás, esa valerosa amazona que muchos seguían a ciegas, simplemente tenía ese vago sueño de poder cumplir.

\- Ahora que lo dices no, pero ya que tocas el tema – Fue honesto ante la respuesta, desvía su mirada enfocándola hacia el frente, entrelaza sus dedos y tomando una postura seria - ¿Te comente lo que andaba pasando en el Santuario y lo que me trajo hasta aquí? - Hace la pregunta mientras se voltea por unos minutos topándose con que la muchacha le niega, suelta un suspiro demostrando que era momento de hablar muy enserio – Se me dio la misión de buscar a una muchacha que en mis sueños aparecía, tiene las mismas características tuyas, sin embargo, algunos de mis compañeros en cada misión que tenían en estas se encontraban con escenas grotescas, como si hayan hecho el trabajo que los Santos de Athenas debían de hacer, ya que te comento esto, creo que todos los puntos te apuntaban a ti y a tus chicos – La joven amazona se asombra tanto que se quedo sin palabras, rebusca en su memoria dando con la presencia de dos santos dorados que se cruzaron con ellos en Berlín, y ahora todo encajaba para ella.

\- _**"No entiendo esta sensación que se instauro en mi pecho, es como que… no… no puede ser una coincidencia, no puede ser cosa del destino"**_ \- Se cubre la boca evitando soltar un grito de desespero, porque ahora mismo sus pensamientos se desvanecieron dejando su mente en un blanco completo. Esconde su mirada debajo de sus largos cabellos que caían por su rostro, no tenía escapatoria alguna y debía de contar con que podría haber una solución a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo de manera tan rápida.

* * *

Dos días más transcurrieron, Aioros se puso en sintonía con todo y ahora estaba sentado tras un escritorio en una de las oficinas, leyendo documentos que eran guardados en baúles, cofres y cajas de cartón, todos en un completo orden. Pasaron hechos desafortunados, otros graciosos, pero en mayor medida era porque la mayoría no se acostumbraba a su presencia.

Hace aún lado sus tareas que se les dieron para salir a ejercitarse un poco, debía de decir que necesitaba estar un poco en forma y más aun que necesitaba sacarse dudas con respecto a un documento que leyó la primera vez, pero con los gritos provenientes de afuera lo obligaron a salir e instaurar el orden.

 **\- Flashback -**

Acelero el paso cuando aprecio a lo lejos la muchedumbre, algunos silbaban, otros se gritaban entre ellos y la minoría no sabía que hacer, prácticamente podría deducir que algo grave estaba pasando.

\- No entiendo porque le dejas a ese santo dorado a cargo del campamento en vez de alguien capaz, hay muchos aquí que pueden hacerse cargo mientras tu te largas para ver a tu hermanito – La de cabellos violetas no se pudo contenerse al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, nunca se atrevió a levantarle la mano a uno de sus compañeros, pero no podría permitir que alguien insultase a su hermano o que se burlaran de esa manera.

Se abalanza encima de Paul para comenzar a golpear con los puños limpios, algunos trataban de separarlos, pero era imposible cuando la amazona de Ave del Paraíso se ensañaba con alguien de esa manera tan feroz - ¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA TE CREES?! ¡No tienes derecho de mal juzgarlo, idiota! - Bramo con un tono frío y al borde de romper el llanto, estaba totalmente confundida al respecto, tomo la decisión que ese chico fuese la persona física del campamento mientras ella tras la sombras se encargaba de hacer el trabajo diplomático.

El chico de cabellos verdes azabache trata de ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad, alza su mirada hacia su amiga que lo observaba con mucho enojo, de su boca sale un hilo de sangre dejando entre ver el gran golpe que le propino - ¡Estás loca de pegarme de esta forma! Bella, todos íbamos bien en la misión que se nos encomendó, tu misma dijiste que no necesitábamos la ayuda del Santuario y menos de reclutar más jóvenes – Le hizo frente sin perder la compostura y manteniéndose fuerte, pero no duro mucho ya cuando la chica le volvió a golpear, ya que el golpe fue tan fuerte que de su boca escupió una gran cantidad de sangre y en todo esos le saco tres dientes.

La caballero de Ave del Paraíso escondió su rostro demostrando a todos que estaba agitada, Rafael y otro muchacho más se acercaron hasta ella para tranquilizarla – Cierra la maldita boca… ¿Quién rayos te crees para hablarme de esa manera?… ¡¿Eh?!… - Vuelve a enfocar su mirada en su compañero que se mantenía totalmente espantado, ya dejando entre ver que detrás de la chica estaba el santo de Sagitario bastante perplejo.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? - Hizo aquella pregunta en un tono autoritario, carente de una seriedad y manteniendo la compostura, ya que muchos se abrieron dejando de lado la disputa, permanecieron callados y atentos por si el santo de Sagitario hablaba.

 **\- End Flashback -**

Niega al ya darse cuenta que la amazona de Ave del Paraíso era una de esas mujeres del Santuario que son feroces cuando se enojan, suelta una risa cuando la ve a lo lejos calentando un poco, podía intuir que estaba por salir y por lo que se le uniria.


	9. 8) Un grito de guerra y

**Capítulo 8** : "Un grito de guerra y el apego al recuerdo"

* * *

La chica de cabellos violetas se voltea al sentir la presencia de alguien acercarse, se encuentra con la cálida sonrisa del caballero dorado de Sagitario y portando un semblante muy ambiguo estando a su lado. Ella debajo de la máscara esboza una sonrisa avergonzada al ya saber las intensiones del mayor, le costaba adaptarse de nuevo, pero no podía darse el lujo de faltar a las reglas del Santuario ya esas alturas de tener una respuesta concisa a lo que anteriormente le pregunto el noveno santo dorado.

Rememora de la plática que tuvieron después de ser reprendida por esta a causa del gran alboroto que ella misma causo, se lo tenía bien merecido, pero en cierta manera no podría aguantar que todos en el campamento se dividieran por niñerías, y eso era el caso de Paul, el muchacho tenia un pasado sumamente trágico y ella fue quien le dio una mano antes de que cayera al abismo. Pero aquella conversación que tuvo durante media hora con el santo dorado de Sagitario, fue de las que le dio inca-pie al tener su respuesta con respecto al campamento y su futuro como guerrera.

 **\- Flashback -**

Camina en un completo silencio siguiéndole el paso hasta la cabaña en donde era el despacho principal, ingreso sin ni siquiera alzar la mirada estando tan arrepentida ante lo que supuestamente sería un avance en asuntos importantes.

El santo de Sagitario deja salir un suspiro tratando de mantener la calma, temía sobre pasar los limites, a pesar que su misión ya había terminado y se estaba dejando llevar al estilo de vida que tenía aquella joven guerrera – Creo que te he dicho lo suficiente para que estés portando este semblante tan apagado, nos conocemos poco, yo llevo ya tres días aquí y simplemente tengo el presentimiento de que debo continuar aquí hasta saber tus intensiones acerca de todos los problemas que tienen ustedes como miembros de un campo de entrenamiento para Santos de Athena – Comenzó a hablar mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio, cruzándose de brazos y observándola de la forma más neutra posible, porque no quería hacer el ambiente se tornase más denso de lo que aparentaba.

No sabía como abordar el tema de conversación, deseaba contárselo todo lo que sabía, de lo que averiguaron con misiones, a bases de rumores, etc. Cierra sus ojos por unos tres minutos para después abrirlos, alza su rostro demostrando su lado más serio y eso que estaba dispuesta decir una pequeña parte – Lo que te voy a contar es un tema que hasta el momento es sumamente difícil de digerir, porque lo puedes ver de distintos ángulos, pero el que yo te daré es como yo lo veo – El de cabellos castaños escuchaba con mucha atención a lo que su contra parte empezó a expresarle – Hace más de tres meses una noche posterior a un ataque que sufrimos durante la carrera hacia estos bosques, huimos prácticamente de los territorios griegos y nos desplazamos por los alpes italianos, huíamos de los Bersekers, guerreros de Ares – Aquello lo dejo asombrado con simplemente ser introducido a lo que parecía ser un reporte, pero se limito a no perder el hilo ante aquellas revelaciones – Pero algo me decía que nada era de como se parece, porque era tan extraño, que posteriormente a la guerra contra Hades todo en nuestro sentir se distorsiono a tal punto de dudar en muchos aspectos… No obstante, a lo que voy es lo siguiente – Hace una pausa para ir hasta un baúl de aquella oficina tomando entre sus manos un pergamino con garabatos antiguos, se lo entrega al santo dorado para que este lo vea con sus propios ojos – Aquí dice o explica cosas, dichas explicaciones unen a lo que nosotros custodiamos y a su vez buscamos más piezas, dichas piezas que conforma a la reliquia más antigua – Sus ojos se abren demostrando en ellos lo sorprendido estaba, abrió el pergamino percatándose de dibujos, palabras escritas en un perfecto griego antiguo y sobre todo con le más pequeña en una lengua que hasta incluso podrían llegar hablar los mismos Dioses.

\- _**"No lo puedo creer… Esto… Esto… ¿Será ser esto posible?"**_ Sigue contándome más – Le insistió Aioros mientras volvía a cerrar el pergamino, dado que ahora presentaba más dudas y todo rondaba en un solo punto.

\- Esta reliquia que trato de comentarte se llama La Puerta Mística, tal y como escuchas, dicha puerta es un pasaje a un mundo o universo totalmente paralelo al nuestro, como si los Dioses primogénitos lo hayan dejado por un equis motivo, pero hasta el momento me es indescifrable – No podía procesar más nada, aquello mucho para su mente y más cuando era una situación bastante compleja. Sin embargo, había algo que no le seguía cuadrando y era un problema que deseaba darle solución.

\- _**"¿La Puerta Mística? ¿Un pasaje a un mundo paralelo al nuestro?… Acaso… ¿Esto estará de algún modo estar conectado con Athena?"**_ \- Traga saliva bastante alarmado ante esas innumerables preguntas que se estaba planteando, ya ahora llegaba a comprender una parte de la motivación que tenían aquellos chicos, pero él no podía compartir esa clase de motivación ya teniendo esa poca información, por lo que se conformaría en dejar que el tiempo haga de las suyas hasta que en alguna oportunidad esta joven le siga hablando con más soltura y confianza.

 **\- End Flashback -**

\- Parece ser que el día pinta hermoso para hacer un poco de ejercicio, ¿No crees Bella? - Se exalta un poco al escucharle hablar, tras su máscara pestañeaba algo desorbitada y eso que estuvo un largo tiempo divagando en sus pensamientos, pero una risita fue todo que pudo dejar en evidencia que seguía ahí.

\- Si tu lo dices, yo tenía pensado ir a dar un paseo como acostumbro y puede que hacer unas cuantas tareas en mente – El castaño mayor asiente con una sonrisa para así los dos comenzar a caminar, dado que el canto de las aves, el viento meciendo sus cabellos con sus leves soplidos, el sonido a lo lejos de un río turbulento y más apreciando a los costados algunos animales saboreando de sus alimentos, escena que los deja en completa armonía.

* * *

A no muy lejos de donde estaban nuestros dos santos de Athena, estaban reunidos en un punto en donde se podía apreciar todo el campamento de Niké, aquellas tres personas se mantenían al marguen mientras esperaban las instrucciones de su líder.

\- Será una gran satisfacción cuando empecemos a quemar poco a poco esos insectos asquerosos – Decía un joven de piel nívea, cabellos cortos en un tono azul oscuro, sus ojos eran de un color rojo vivo mientras que su rostro era dibujado con una sonrisa retorcida.

\- Tranquilos ustedes dos, ya Naissare vendrá a darnos el visto bueno a esta parte del plan, simplemente limitémonos a vigilar que la avecita se lleve al santo dorado lejos del campamento y posteriormente al resto los tomaremos desprevenidos – Comento otro joven con una apariencia que parecía ser similar al de un habitante de aquel campamento, sus largos cabellos verdes oscuros delineaba su rostro apacible, sus ojos grises eran ocultados por la sombra de la capa que estaba usando para ocultar su manto sagrado.

\- Entiendo lo que ambos tratan de decir, pero yo no me he unido porque la jefa desea vengarse del patriarca y más aún que las cosas estan delicadas, dado que en la Isla de la Reina Muerte el sello de los mantos negros esta desaparecido, por lo que a los santos de Athena se le da la posibilidad que lo… - No pudo terminar de hablar cuando un cuarto cosmos se presento, los tres se voltean para toparse con la presencia de una muchacha que vestía el manto opuesto al de Virgo.

\- Cierra la maldita boca y limítate a seguir las ordenes de Naissare, cuando el cuerno suene son libres de sembrar el terror en ese campamento, posteriormente manden a un pelotón de soldados sanguinarios tras los cabecillas del campamento de Niké y uno de ustedes sea el que deba retrasar a la amazona de Ave del Paraíso – Los tres hombres asintieron para posteriormente la santo negro se retira de aquel punto, los que quedaron intercambiaron miradas tratando de pensar que es lo que pretendía su colega y eso que poco se hablaban cuando se reunían.

* * *

Ambos caminaban sin hablarse, dado que cada uno dudaba en que tema podrían tocar en una conversación trivial y eso que el tiempo parecía estarle apremiando con la compañía del otro. La amazona de Ave del Paraíso analizaba con su cosmos el perímetro que rodeaba al campamento, en cambio, Aioros se limitaba admirar el camino y tratando de grabarse el camino de vuelta al campamento.

\- Vaya, no sabía que eras participe a pesar que aparentes ser neutra ante los ojos de otros – La de cabellos violetas frunce el ceño algo irritada ante esas palabras sin ningún tacto, porque en cierta manera le hizo ver la otra cara del santo dorado de Sagitario.

\- No soy neutra y menos lo aparento, detesto que me mal juzguen como tu lo haces y más viniendo de un predicador de la palabra de Athenea – Ahora era el turno del castaño mayor que para su fortuna se detiene para mirarla de mala manera, dado que no podría en una batalla verbal con esa muchacha tan elocuente – Oh, parece ser que te deje sin palabras – Le decía mientras se daba la vuelta mirándolo y caminando hacia atrás, porque estaba disfrutando de molestarle un poco.

\- No me dejaste sin palabras mocosa, tu simplemente te acoplas a mis incordios y eso si me demuestra lo que dices – Acelera el paso para así tomarle de la muñeca, la acerca hacía él y la ve directamente a los ojos.

Se queda inmovilizada ante el repentino agarre, trataba de forcejear un poco para zafarse, pero le era imposible ya que el mayor la mantenía presa en su mirada - _**"Maldito impertinente, mal nacido, eres un mal nacido… Arrgg, ¡¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?!"**_ \- Aprieta sus labios evitando soltar un improperio, cierra sus ojos mientras volteaba su mirada evitando sus ojos que parecían estar hipnotizando.

\- _**"No busques alternativa de escape, porque no podrás"**_ Ya que estamos con un ambiente acogedor y carente de aires algo… mmm, se podría decir, ¿Romántico? - La muchacha hace una mueca de asco pero mentalmente estaba agradecida de estar usando su máscara.

\- Romántico el golpe que recibirás por ingrato – Le propina un pisotón en su pie derecho logrando que este la soltase, huye de él corriendo entre risas, le costaba mucho sentirse cómoda tras la pequeña persecución que tuvo con el castaño mayor que de pronto le alcanzo el paso.

La agarro evitando que esta se le escapara una vez más, su mirada verde se posa en los ojos metálicos de la máscara, pero estaba al tanto que la muchacha le mantenía la mirada – No evito pensar en los sueños que tuve antes de venir aquí, es muy raro decirlo ahora, pero… Lo que soñaba siempre giraba entorno a una chica parecida a ti, con tu mismo apodo, pero variaba en el color de su cabello – No pudo continuar con la chica se le zafa de nuevo, pero a cada paso que él daba ella retrocedía hasta dar con un tronco grueso, dando a entender que no había escapatoria – Pero lo que convertía mis sueños en pesadillas cuando aparecía un tipo llamado TJ o parecía ser su apodo – La joven de cabellos morados se queda en un estado de shock cuando escucha aquel nombre, su mente comienza a pasarle imágenes de su pasado y todo con relación a ese chico.

* * *

Los tres se preparaban para la señal, el pequeño grupo de guerreros sanguinarios llegaron y en ese momento sin que se percatasen el sonido de un cuerno les anuncio que era momento de causar disturbios.

\- ¡Es hora de que mueran ratas! - Exclamo el joven que estaba impaciente en atacar al campamento, su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura totalmente violeta denotando que su cosmos se encendía para después dejar salir en un poderoso rayo ken el primer ataque, obteniendo que las cabañas del lado izquierdo comenzasen ha arder en llamas.

\- _**"Es momento de sembrar el caos, espero que no llame mucho la atención"**_ Ustedes diríjanse al claro del bosque, sigan el río hasta dar con el paradero de los santos de Athena – Dictamino para así desaparecer en compañía de sus colegas hacia el campamento, los tres cubiertos en unas capas comenzaban a destrozar viviendas, matando a joven aprendices, algunos pocos soldados que había, y los que permanecieron no les quedaron de otra que defender la documentación y lo que era importante.

\- ¡Malditos santos negros! ¿Cómo diablos se atreven hacer esto? - Bramo furiosa una joven de cabellos negros que se ponía en guardia dispuesta pelear por el bienestar de los jóvenes que eran evacuados por los más grandes.

\- No eres rival para nosotros palomita blanca – Dijo con sorna uno de los encapuchados mientras le daba pelea a la muchacha que vestía una cloth, provocando a su vez que la adolescente se enrabiara más con esas palabras.

Los que estaban fuera por motivos de vigilar que no hubiese ningún enemigo rondando cerca, pero los pocos que estaban se percataron de los gritos mediante los cosmos, algunos apagándose, otros explotando, y con voltearse en dirección al campamento notan que el cielo era teñido de una gran humareda, dándoles a entender que debían regresar cuando antes y proteger a los débiles.

* * *

Ambos eran totalmente ajenos a su entorno, los minutos que antes corrían como la pólvora ahora les eran eternos. Aioros estaba dispuesto a quitarle la máscara que le impedía admirar el hermoso rostro que tenía la muchacha, pero la más chica se escabulle dándole completamente la espalda y admirando el vacío.

\- Yo también tenía los mismo sueños, yo sentada en una hamaca que estaba amarrada de ambos lados en un tronco firme de un árbol frondoso – Se atrevió ha abrirse, no quería tocar esos temas tan delicados para ellas, dichos recuerdos que le acrecenté en su valor diario, y temía que esos sentimientos negativos tomen posesión de su cuerpo físico. Se abraza a si misma tratando de decirse mentalmente que todo estará bien, nada malo le sucederá y más que ahora estaba a un paso de ir al Santuario – TJ existe… Él para mi… Ah, no sé como explicártelo – Sacude su cabeza al tratar de olvidar a ese chico que hace cuatro años le prometió una vida lejos de la muerte en vida, se gira tratando de encontrar a travez de los ojos de aquel santo de oro ese cosmos cálido que tanto le llamo la atención.

\- No tienes porque explicármelo, si no quieres hablar de ello ahora… En algún momento lo harás, cuando tu estés preparada para afrentar ese dolor que tanto te guardas en tu interior – Aquellas palabras la dejo totalmente asombrada, no sabía a ciencia cierta el como reaccionar a continuación, sin embargo, decide tomar de la muñeca al santo de Sagitario para guiarlo hasta el claro del bosque, su lugar de respiro y con la intensión de mostrarle algo - ¿A donde me llevas? - Le pregunta mientras le seguía, caminaron por unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a un hermoso y espectacular claro, dudaba en saber si ese lugar existía o simplemente era un lugar en sueño.

\- No puedo decirte "Bienvenido a mi lugar favorito de este bosque" pero… Lo es, desde el punto de vista de mis compañeros y amigos que me conocen – Dice con un claro tono de sarcasmo y altanería, provocando que el de cabellos cortos y castaños soltase un risa divertido ante lo gracioso que lo hizo ver – Mira a mi izquierda, aquí es donde guardo miles de secretos, cada extremo de este lugar es significativo para mi como cada parte del bosque – Camina hasta un sauce viejo, admira la gran cantidad de sombra que había siendo prácticamente finales de primavera, para posteriormente posar una de sus manos en el tronco de este, cierra sus ojos tratando de entrar en contacto con el árbol.

* * *

La admira en silencio embelesado por el entorno, va hasta donde estaba la chica que tantos sentimientos le estaba haciendo experimentar, sin embargo, cuando esta sé despego del árbol y percatándose que esta se arrodillaba a unos pocos centímetros de las raíces que sobresalían de la tierra - _**"No sé que acaba de hacer, pero… ¿Acaso ella despide un cosmos particular?"**_ \- Hace lo mismo manteniéndose analítico a cualquier gesto y acción provenientes de la muchacha, dado que trataba de obtener algún indicio de importancia a cualquier acción que esta hiciera.

Empieza a excavar con sus manos buscando aquel cofre que contenía cosas de suma importancia, esta así por unos cuantos minutos hasta dar con aquel objeto - ¡Aquí esta! - Exclama contenta cuando por fin dio con lo que ocultaba, busca en su remera aquel collar que se puso en la mañana, de la cadena colgaba una pequeña llave que utiliza para abrir el cofre, no sin antes mirar a todos lados tratando de que nadie los este viendo.

\- ¿Qué hay ahí dentro? _**"No creo que sea una cápsula de los recuerdos"**_ \- Niega ante esa falsa suposición ya cuando la chica lo abre rápido demostrándole que ahí había un objeto de suma importancia, antes de hacerle miles de pregunta la observa directamente a los ojos.

\- Lo que te acabo de enseñar es lo que tomamos de Esparta, este objeto pienso llevármelo conmigo y se lo daré personalmente a Athena, hice una promesa y quiero que me des ese permiso como también tu bendición, porque no hay tiempo o sino el mundo corra un grave peligro si este objeto cae en manos equivocadas – Le hace saber con un dejo de preocupación y nerviosismo, porque llevaba bastantes meses tratando de encontrarle la vuelta de poder escapar de los Santos Negros de rango mayor y sobre todo de las garras del Dios de la Guerra Sanguinaria, ya que ambas partes la querían por su inmenso poder.

Al volver sobre sus pasos, los dos no se dirigieron las palabras, ya cuando a mitad del camino ambos juntaron sus espaldas sintiendo que había otros en el mismo sendero. Se dirigen una mirada rápida, ya denotando que era momento de usar sus armaduras, pero no pudieron reaccionar cuando la santa de Ave del Paraíso se queda absorta al ver que esos entes hacían acto de aparición rodeándolos a los dos.

\- Parece que acabamos de dar en el blanco amigos – Comento uno de los soldados, ya que todos utilizaban armaduras de color rojo brillante con leves detalles en negro, haciendo que tanto él y sus compañeros comenzaran a reír divertidos.

Aioros utiliza su poder telequinetico para llamar su armadura y también de paso hacer lo mismo con la de su acompañante, que ahora mismo parecía estar totalmente presa de malos presentimientos – No quiero arruinarles la diversión caballeros, pero no tenemos tiempo para jugar con ustedes, así que… - En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos se enfundaron en sus armaduras, él utilizando su cloth dorado y ella vistiendo el manto sagrado de Ave del Paraíso, a su vez dejando totalmente asustados a esos soldados.

La amazona gira su cabeza al notar que una gran humareda se alzaba en tonos oscuros de grises, a tal punto de entrar en pánico cuando escucha a travez de su cosmos las voces aterrorizadas de aquellos niños, adolescentes y sus amigos, aquello le demostró la emboscada que acabaron de jugarle - ¡MALDITA BRÚJA! _**"Esa maldita me las pagara muy caro, juro por todos los Dioses que la voy a matar a ella y a todos su séquito con mis propias manos"**_ \- Le propina una pata a uno de los soldados provocando que este se estrellara contra un árbol quedando de una muerto, ya que la muchacha mantenía su cosmos totalmente ardiendo, para posteriormente comenzar a correr hacía el campamento dispuesta a rescatar a todos.


	10. 9) La importancia de ser ayudado

**Capítulo 9** : La importancia de ser ayudado

* * *

Se deshizo de aquellos soldados que le estorbaban en menos de un minuto, cuando perdió el rastro de la amazona de Ave del Paraíso tomo la iniciativa de recorrer el camino por el que esta tomo, trato de buscarla mediante el sentir del cosmos de la muchacha, pero no pudo mantener su asombro cuando aprecio a lo lejos un grupo de santos negros la estaban rodeando.

Detiene su carrera, totalmente sumido en la extrañeza por la que esos guerreros renegados a parecían, más aún que no podía encajar por completo las piezas del rompecabezas - Bella – Murmuro a un volumen apenas audible, estaba anonadado al ver como la trataban a tal punto que ni les llegaban a los talones si es que de esa manera tan vulgar, no obstante, busca una alternativa más pacifica porque no deseaba crear pánico por ser quien era él, pero no le quedo de otra que hacerlo – Den unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás y dejen a la señorita en paz, sino quieren que sus vidas sean polvo – Los santos negros que estaban rodeando a la joven amazona y usándola como un juguete para su entretenimiento, no pudieron aguantar sentir ese temor de retroceder, dado que al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con aquel guerrero que muchos podrían decir que era de temer, a pesar que no muy lejos de allí estaba la contra parte de este santo dorado.

\- N-No p-puede ser… es, es un santo dorado… ¿Cómo es que había uno aquí mismo? ¿Es esto posible? - Balbuceaba aquel guerrero renegado que estaba enfundando una replica de la cloth de plata de Perros de caza, ya que sus demás compañeros eran presas de ese temor ante el ver como un aura dorada rodeaba por completo al santo dorado de Sagitario.

Trata de permanecer de pie, en los intentos por mantenerse parada terminaba en que flaqueaba, en el último desfalleció debido al momento de estrés que estaba teniendo, pero antes de que se desvaneciera unas fuertes manos la sujetaban – A-Aioros… Y-Yo… - Busca con su mirada azulada los ojos pardos del santo de Sagitario, que para su fortuna este le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y ese mismo calor que sintió en aquella llanura, ese calor digno de decir que la seguridad y la fuerza regresaba a su cuerpo, como si de un símbolo de fuerza inhumana se apoderaba de ella.

\- Todo estará bien, confía en mí que tus amigos y tu familia estará a salvo, nadie perecerá, Athena los protegerá… ¿No? - Murmura estas palabras logrando así que su palabra sea cumplida, ya que sentía más de una presencia y eso era sinónimo que el Patriarca dio el visto bueno para salvar a estos jóvenes.

* * *

La situación en el campamento era critica, los jóvenes santos que contaban con cloths comenzaron a repartirse las actividades, eran unos pocos que contaban con un manto sagrado y los más experimentados en un arrebato de adrenalina se lanzaron dentro de las llamas para corroborar que nadie este siendo víctima de como el fuego poco a poco arrasaba con aquel hogar que construyeron a bases de sentimientos que los unían.

\- ¡No se dejen carcomer por sentimientos malos, debemos proceder con el plan de absorción de estas llamas! ¡¿Comprendieron?! - Exclamo en un grito tanto vía cosmos como en palabras, alentando a sus compañeros en hacer lo que tenía pensado. Estando en compañía de Paul que estaba a su lado, ambos asienten para así poco a poco encender su cosmos energías, empiezan a elevar de manera gradual sus manos para así las partículas atómicas de las llamas comiencen a dar ese indicio de abrir un camino entre diversos ángulos para así algunos ingresar y comenzar apagar el incendio.

Lo que menos podían esperarse es que poco a poco un gran aire helado comenzaba a ser el enemigo de esas llamas, obteniendo un resultado que los dejo totalmente asombrados - ¡El escuadrón de primeros auxilios monten campamento en el prado al norte! ¡Mi equipo, concéntrense en dar apoyo a los que estén dentro abriéndonos un camino! _**"Evitemos que las llamas consuman este campamento"**_ \- Dio aquellas ordenes para así mirar a sus dos lados teniendo la ayuda de su discípulo y de su compañero, ambos acatando sus intenciones elevando al máximo sus cosmos dando un resultado bastante vistoso.

El santo de plata de Orión se quedo pasmado cuando vio a otros caballeros plateados ingresando por aquel camino que abrió en conjunto con Paul, estaba tan feliz de ver que el santuario mando apoyo y eso que podía escuchar desde lejos el gran bullicio de personas actuar con bastante rapidez, algo que nunca se olvidaría.

* * *

Con ver a esa amazona parada a su lado, lo que nunca se espero de que esta tomase su abenton como una oportunidad para salirse de su campo visual – Lo siento Aioros, me adelanto hacia el campamento – Trata de no perder la cabeza cuando escucho esto, no sabía como reaccionar, todo era tan rápido en ese momento que no reparo en una sola cosa y era que la muchacha se teletransporto a un kilometro de vista, dándole a él la "hermosa" tarea de limpiar la zona.

\- _**"Ah, esta si que no me la trago"**_ \- Suelta un suspiro buscando por si mismo el auto-control, era difícil, dado que esos santos negros que tenía en frente no se inmutaron, lo observaban temerosos y eso que de tras de estos diviso la presencia de un gran compañero.

\- ¿Necesitas respaldo o tu solo puedes? - Niega ante la pregunta obvia que acababa de escuchar, no dudo en darle la respuesta, ya que de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, utilizando un simple rayo Ken mando a volar a esos santos negros que al ser enviados a volar y en la caída terminaron noqueados.

\- Apresurémonos Saga, acabo de perder a la chica que el Patriarca Shion mando a buscar – El santo de Géminis se quedo totalmente perplejo ante lo que acababa de escuchar, no dudo en acatar esa idea para así los dos correr hasta lo que parecía ser el campamento, aunque lo que menos se espero encontrar Aioros era que de nueva cuenta la amazona de Ave del Paraíso era presa por los santos negros, pero esta vez la presencia de cierta mujer fue lo que tomo toda su atención.

\- Vaya, Vaya… Jeje, jamás llegue a esperar que tu solita te delataras mocosa impertinente – Le propina una patada mandándola arrastrar por el suelo, la joven amazona trataba de ponerse de pie, no se dejaría humillar de nuevo por esa mujer y más aun que era respaldada por sus colegas.

\- ¡Cierra tu asquerosa boca víbora! Yo soy una guerrera de Athena, me considero digna de serlo y nunca, pero nunca faltare a mi promesa que hice a los mismos Dioses – Su contra parte no dudo en comenzar a reír ante las palabras carentes de ese sentimiento que tanto repudiaba, de otros ángulos del bosque salieron tres santos negros, pero esta vez ocultando sus cloths.

\- Di todo lo que se te venga a la mente niñita, más aun que detrás tuyo tienes el respaldo de ahora dos santos dorados… Lastima que tu destino a penas comienza a ser trazado, eso que ni los mismos Dioses llegarían a tenderte una mano… O ¿Acaso sigues pensando que TJ te sigue amando? - Aquel nombre resonó en su cabeza, su corazón poco a poco comenzaba a dejar de latir cuando un encapuchado de la cabeza hasta lo pies se hacía presente, eso sin decir que no podía creer esa falta enorme que le hizo y más enterarse de que esos bellos ojos verdes claros la observaban, ese rostro que antes le dedico miles de sonrisas ahora era cubierto por ese manto helado y todo por dejar de ver esa luz de esperanza.

\- N-No… N-No puedo c-creerlo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ¡¿Por qué TJ?! - Estaba devastada con verlo al lado de esa malvada mujer, de esos seres que son la peste en ese mundo, seres humanos que dejaron de sentir compasión y amor por lo que tienen alrededor.

Al verla caerse al suelo no supo que hacer, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar cuando escucha la desbocada carcajada que soltaba aquella mujer, que para su mala fortuna recordaba y podía apostar que ese sentimiento de ira jamás lo borraría de su personalidad - ¿Estas contenta, Naissare? - No pudo intervenir cuando el viento soplaba dejando a su vez escuchar aquella voz firme, el santo de Géminis posa su mano en el hombro de su compañero indicándole a que enfocase su mirada hacia el frente, al ver aquella persona que perfectamente sabía quien era, eso le cambio la mirada y estaba listo para así los dos disponerse a romper la linea de frente.

- _ **"Se que estas aquí y eso no me aterra Shion…"**_ \- Pensó para si misma dispuesta a comenzar la pelea, sus subordinados se ponían en posición de ataque sin desvelar sus identidades, ella sí porque era la mejor estrategia a utilizar por momento, todo con la intensión de borrar para siempre a los santos de Athena y también a esa deidad que tantos dolores de cabeza le traía con tan solo recordar esas asquerosas palabras, de la faz del planeta.

* * *

Cuando vieron que las llamas poco a poco eran erradicadas, muchos de los que vivían en aquel campamento estaban muy agradecidos, jóvenes con mantos sagrados se acercaban a los que eran sus camaradas para dar esas gracias por haber venido a echarles una mano. Los santos dorados que se encargaban de montar las tiendas de campañas, trataban de repartirse las tareas, en cambio, alguien detrás de un árbol no parecía estar tan de acuerdo con los demás y eso se debía a que desconfiaba muchisimo.

\- Veo que no te atreves a socializar Paul, ¿Acaso te dejaste endulzar el oído con las locuras de un Dios violento y sin valores humanos? - No sabía que responder a las preguntas de su compañero, además, no estaba por la labor de querer hablar o responderle, simplemente estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

\- Wow, es algo difícil ver a Paul tan enojado como lo esta ahora… ¿No crees Yika? - Pregunta la amazona de cabellos rubios, en compañía de sus amigas se bajan de donde estaban para así acoplarse con la reunión improvisada.

\- Paul, entiendo lo que tu sientes… Además debes hacer un esfuerzo, muchos niños se sienten contentos de ver otros santos Atenienses a pesar de nosotros, yo creo lo que nos expreso Bella aquella noche fue exacto como lo estamos viendo ahora, felicidad, compasión, sentimientos cálidos y sobre todo ver lo que ese lazo tan importante que nos une al Santuario – Las palabras dicha por la amazona de cabellos rubios cobrizo, lo hicieron salir de su escondite para ver a cada uno de sus amigos quienes le dedicaban una sonrisa de apoyo, y él no pudo aguantar la vergüenza, esconde su sonrojo agachando la cabeza, ya que le costaba mantenerse firme y serio, lado que sus amigos conocían perfectamente.

\- Trato de comprender lo que siente Bella, ella siempre priorizo por nosotros, me fastidia mucho que se haya pasado más de un día pegada como babosa a ese santo dorado… ¿Qué le ve a ese sujeto? Para mi, tarde o temprano la lastimara y… y… ¡No quiero verla mal por culpa de ese cretino! - Todos los presentes se asombraron tanto al escuchar aquellas palabras tan sinceras y directas, las tres amazonas que estaban comenzaron a reír frenéticamente no sabiendo como reaccionar ante eso, en cambio, el santo de Orión se limito acercarse a su colega y posar su mano en el hombro de este.

\- Si la jefa te escucha ahora mismo ya estarías siendo apaleado como lo hizo los otros días, también deberías de ser agradecido, Bella te hubiera asesinado con tan solo propinarte unos buenos puñetazos, y eso que si Sagitario no hubiera intervenido, yo creo que nunca alcanzarías en concretar tu objetivo principal ¿No? - El de cabellos negros azabache le sonríe a su compañero, entendía sus preocupaciones, pero en cierta manera seguiría lo que se estableció y eso que estaba dispuesto a recurrir oficialmente al Santuario, ya con que los hayan ido ha auxiliar era la oportunidad que su mejor amiga estaba esperando.

* * *

La tensión era palpable en aquel camino, la caballero negro trataba de no perder la compostura, eso era evidente, ya que la amazona de Ave del Paraíso se mantenía de pie, dispuesta a intentar propinarle un golpe, a pesar que ella no parecía estar al nivel de la mujer renegada. Sin embargo, los demás santos que estaban allí la vigilaban de muy cerca y eso era el motivo de su irritación.

\- No pienso darme por vencida, quiero tener respuestas y quiero hablar con TJ, aunque me cueste la vida o muera en el intento de buscar respuestas – El susodicho dudaba en ir hasta donde estaba la santa de Athena para darle lo que ella buscaba, pero tenía la mirada gélida de Naissare puesta en su persona, no aguanto por lo que se teletransporta de allí dejando vía libre a los demás.

\- ¡Cállate maldita niña entrometida! GARRAS DEL TIGRE NEGRO – Lanzo su mayor técnica hacia la amazona de Ave del Paraíso mandándola lejos de allí, sus compañeros que estaban cubriéndoles sus puntos ciegos se reían con maldad al ver la cara de enojo que estaba poniendo el santo dorado de Sagitario.

Quería hacer algo por aquella chica, el miedo se apoderaba de él de alguna manera tan extraña, es como si alguien fuese su propia sombra, su propio reflejo y eso era el motivo de no poder avanzar - _**"Bella… Yo…"**_ \- Levanta su rostro encendiendo su cosmos de manera agresiva, aun sabiendo que a su lado estaba el santo de Géminis, intercambia una mirada rápida con él antes de actuar.

\- ¡Las pagaras vieja bruja! RÉQUIEM DE CUERDAS – Los santos de la elite negra alzaron sus miradas al toparse con la figura de aquel santo de plata, Naissare trataba de no perder los estribos ante la cantidad de insultos que recibía por parte de estos jóvenes santos.

\- ¡Saben perfectamente que estos territorios no son permitidos a la basura como ustedes! - Aquella voz hizo que tanto Aioros como Saga enfocaran sus miradas en los distintos puntos del camino, ya que el joven parecido a Orphe de Lira, pero con algo más de detalles delicados para un muchacho de trece años – RÁFAGA ARDIENTE DE LA PALOMA – El aparecer imponente de una joven de cabellos largos negros con una armadura que ante los ojos de cualquier caballero masculino sea de las más sensuales, a pesar que las partes erógenas de la chica sean cubiertas por telas blancas.

\- _**"Con eso es suficiente, total Bella será salvada por el santo de Sagitario… Hem"**_ CHOQUE MEGATOMICO DE METEOROS – Sus pensamientos no perturbaron en su concentración, su gran fuerza cósmica lo rodeo por completo, su capa toda rasgada tan solo en las puntas, su cloth de Orión denotaba una diferencia tan grande en su proporción física, a pesar que eso no reflejaba en lo arduo que sea esforzado en sus años de entrenamiento para llegar a lo que es ahora.

Los primeros dos ataques fueron esquivados sin ningún problema alguno, aún descartando de la posibilidad que este último lo llegasen a esquivar, logrando que los cuatro encapuchados sean golpeados con brutalidad y que la caballero negro diera un salto esquivando ese ataque. Era algo que no lograba atinar, porque a pocos metros se podía divisar la presencia de tres armaduras doradas y eso no le demostraba lo satisfactorio de su plan.

\- Es nuestro turno amigo – Se dejo escuchar una voz conocida para Aioros, dado que el sentir como el cosmos de su hermano menor se elevaba, y que atrás suyo de un brinco se mostró la presencia de su amigo y compañero – PLASMA RELÁMPAGO – Miles y miles de trazos eléctricos se mostraban por todo el campo, logrando atrapar a dichos caballeros renegados, aun sabiendo que uno de ellos con un movimiento de capa desvío por completo el ataque, dejando a un Aioria completamente estupefacto.

\- Con esta no se libraran – Especulo con una frialdad propia de él y sin demostrarse débil ante el enemigo, alza su brazo derecho, elevando su cosmos al punto para así propinar aquel ataque, que de seguro marcara la presuntuosa huida – EXCALIBUR – Una gran linea dorada fue a dar de lleno a los cinco caballeros negros, que hasta por el momento no se percataron de ese ataque y dicha mujer ya conocida para los santos dorados, no pudo mantenerse de pie debido a los profundos golpes que recibieron.

\- Esto no quedara así – Murmuro con irritación la mujer de largos cabellos de un color negro azabache mientras elevaba lo poco de su cosmos energía para dar uso a su telequinesis llevándose a sus subordinados lejos del campo visual de aquel santo de Libra, que para fortuna no emitió palabra alguna desde que llegaron al campamento.

* * *

No recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que sucedió cuando recibió aquel ataque sin poner resistencia alguna, abre con pesadez los ojos percatándose de que su cuerpo se estampaba contra lo que parecía ser agua, los vuelve a cerrar debido a la pesadez de su cuerpo siendo cubierto por innumerables heridas. Su mente la transportaba minutos atrás, en donde estando en compañía del santo dorado de Sagitario, en aquella pradera tan hermosa y digna de ser comparada con lo que podría ser los Campos Elíseos; pero no había nada comparar, desconocía aquel lugar al que un ser humano no tenía permitido ingresar, y más sabiendo que podría contarse un deseo algo difícil de cumplir.

\- **"No me queda nada para rememorar, me es difícil creer que el Santuario haya venido a nuestra ayuda… ¿Por qué me necesitan?… ¿Qué utilidad tengo yo para aquellas deidades que anhelan con mucho entusiasmo mis habilidades?… Será posible que una Diosa, como lo es Athenea poder darme una respuesta a mi existencia…"** \- Suelta el aire contenido en sus pulmones, para así buscar en alcanzar ascender hacía la superficie, pero le costaba, estaba a dolorida, sangre salía de las heridas obtenidas, algunas que no llegaron a cerrar y se abrieron por el esfuerzo, por lo que dejo de luchar dejándose acunar por esa oscuridad, dicha penumbra que tomo como prisionera a su pobre alma - **"Sí… Estoy sola en este mundo… ¿Podre llegar a reencontrarme con mi hermano?… Athena… Athena…"** \- Llamaba con su mente a lo que podría ser su deidad, pero la respuestas a sus preguntas nunca llegaron, provocando que se dejara vencer con la batalla de querer sobrevivir. Sin embargo, unas fuertes manos tomaron su frágil cuerpo, inconsciente físicamente, pero de alma consciente y eso que el aire de la superficie la golpeaba, a tal punto de darse por sí desvanecida y dejar de aferrarse a su inútil vida.

La saco del agua con ayuda de su hermano gemelo que le dio la tarea de adelantarse y salvar a lo que parecía ser una joven, dicha joven que ahora mismo no llevaba puesta su máscara, sus facciones eran el claro parecido con el santo dorado de Acuario, provocándole una gran contradicción ante todo ese alboroto.

\- Kanon – Quita su mirada esmeralda de aquella hermosa muchacha que cargaba en sus brazos, esboza una sonrisa indicando que ya hizo su parte, aun dudando si hacer la pregunta o no, eso que el santo dorado de Sagitario cargo en sus brazos a la chica muy dolido y eso lo noto.

\- No quiero parecer un curioso, pero… Aioros… ¿Esta es la chica que el Patriarca te mando a buscar y te quedaste aquí por que es hermosa? - La pregunta lo descoloco por completo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, provocando que todas las miradas y más aún la de cierta persona que no emitió palabra alguna.

Dudaba demasiado si responder o ignorar por completo al hermano gemelo de su mejor amigo, que hasta el momento estaba al margen de cualquier problema – Y-Yo n-no tengo nada que ver con esta joven, la salve, me trajo hasta su campamento y cumplí con mi misión… Admito… A-Admito la p-parte d-de… - Comenzó a caminar teniendo en sus brazos a dicha joven que era tema de conversación. Los gemelos rompieron a reír ante la respuesta, ya que Shura y Aioria intercambiaban miradas algo confundidos por la situación, posteriormente dirigen su mirada al santo de Libra que en esos momentos suelta un suspiro dejándose vencer por el momento de gracia.

\- **"Debiste de haberlo ignorado… Aioros..."** \- Le comunico vía cosmos el gemelo mayor a su amigo que ahora parecía no despegar su mirada parda en el cuerpo inerte de la joven, su rostro ahora estaba cubierto por una máscara de metal, ya le vieron el rostro y eso que lo mejor estaba por venir.


	11. 10) La Puerta Mística, Parte 1

**Capítulo 10** : La Puerta Mística, Parte 1

* * *

Había pasado una hora y media desde que llegaron al campamento auxiliar que montaron sus compañeros, deposito a la amazona de Ave del Paraíso en aquella camilla donde unas amazonas del campamento de Niké atendían a la joven que permanecía inconsciente. Permaneció allí afuera teniendo la compañía de varios de sus camaradas, más la del santo dorado de Libra que hasta por el momento se encargo de revisar que los dos pequeños grupos de santos plateados y de bronce estén haciendo sus deberes, por lo que dicho campamento auxiliar estaba funcionando correctamente y lo que quedaba era ver el estado de dicha joven.

\- Lamento mucho por no haber dado señales hasta el día de hoy, en verdad que lo siento mucho maestro Dhoko – Dijo con voz apagada el castaño mayor, sabiendo que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para seguir manteniendo un semblante ignorante de sus verdaderos sentimientos, por lo que muchos considerarían que él estaba dejando su verdadero yo de lado, por el de aquel Aioros que ahora parecían estar conociendo.

\- No debes de disculparte muchacho, ya mande a Kanon junto a dos santos de plata a que le comuniquen a Su Ilustrísima de que cumpliste tu misión y de que los daños obtenidos en este campamento son mínimos, pero en la medida posible están recuperables – Comento con un tono de voz suave y denotando ese cariño paternal, desde que revivieron paso días y días conviviendo, conociendo a fondo ha esos jóvenes santos dorados que ahora parecían estar más unidos que antes.

Al escuchar la información que el viejo maestro le estaba dando, su rostro que antes permaneció apagado, obtuvo el brillo y el trazo de una sonrisa carente de entendimiento mutuo – Me siento satisfecho, pero no del todo… Solo… Quiero saber como esta ella – El santo de Libra suelta una estrepitosa risa mientras le propinaba una palmadita algo firme en la espalda del santo de Sagitario, que no sabía como tomarse aquella muestra de afecto un tanto bruscas.

\- Aioros, veo que el Dios del Amor te flecho… y eso que no conoces mucho a la joven amazona de Ave del Paraíso, por lo que entiendo tus preocupaciones… - Mantiene su mirada parda enfocada en el santo de Libra, que hasta el momento no quito su mirada en la entrada de aquella tienda, dado que tenía muchísima fe de que las cosas podrían mejorar con el transcurso del tiempo.

* * *

El tiempo transcurría con lentitud, los santos de plata que fueron seleccionados para encargarse de los heridos iban de vez en cuando a revisar a la única paciente que allí estaba, la controlaban con el poco conocimiento que tenían con respecto a la medicina militar. Lo más preocupante era que aquella mujer que permanecía con la máscara de metal cubriendo su rostro femenino, parecía delatar que su cuerpo era presa de un casto velo de sudor frío y eso era indicio de que comenzaba a experimentar la fiebre.

\- Será mejor que se lo notifique al maestro Dhoko – Comunico el santo de plata de Perro de Cazas, que no dudo en dejar a su compañero que asintió a su idea. El de largos cabellos rubios mantuvo su mirada posada en el cuerpo tendido en aquella camilla, era desgarrador, pero algo en su interior le decía que esa muchacha era un aliado y no un enemigo.

Sus pensamientos solo eran adornados por los pocos momentos que tuvo con aquella guerrera tan única, porque así lo veía y todo porque no pudo apreciar sus dotes en el campo de batalla. Aunque, al ser mandado junto con el santo dorado a cargo del Templo de la anfóra preciosa, pero lo más había y era lo que le informo al santo dorado de Libra con respecto al parentesco con Camus de Acuario, algo que provoco aquel deber.

Cuando llegaron, él se puso a un costado de la camilla en lo que intentaba buscar el material para bajarle la fiebre, debían mantenerla vigilada y eso que sus seguidores parecían estar muy pendientes, como a su vez expectante a las direcciones.

\- Parece que nos depara una larga noche Camus – Comento en lo que quitaba esa aura tan tétrica e incomoda, dado que no sabía si era el único que la sentía o simplemente era una mala pasada de sus emociones.

\- Solo serán unas cuantas horas, total lo que el maestro Dhoko nos informo es que debemos vigilar la tienda y los alrededores de la misma – Agrego el santo procedente de las tierras francesas, ya que el de cortos cabellos castaños claro lo observaba con un semblante neutral.

\- Comprendo lo que intentas decir con eso, pero es la primera vez que nos escogen juntos a realizar vigilancia y es bueno que de vez en cuando haya cambio – Sus palabras hicieron que el francés emitiera un leve gruñido, porque nunca se espero la reacción esa y era muy probable de que lo haya pillado con las manos en la masa – Esta bien, está bien.. Sabes que no hace falta de que me claves tus ojos azules y me dediques una mirada tan fría, se que tengo curiosidad con respecto a un solo punto en común -

\- ¿Punto en común? ¿Qué intentas decir con esa pregunta Aioros? - Le cuestiono bastante serio, porque desde su prespectiva le parecía algo fuera de lugar, ya que no estaba por la labor de crear vínculos con el custodio de el templo del centauro.

\- No es que… - Intenta buscar las palabras indicadas para no echar a perder el ambiente neutral que se estableció, aunque de cierto modo seguía respirando la incomodidad – Nunca pensé que Isabela era tu hermana- Soltó aquel comentario que provoco una reacción completamente despectiva del santo de Acuario, que en esos momentos se sentó en una de las sillas vacías y con un libro en mano, dispuesto a leerlo - ¿Qué sientes ahora de qué esta delicada? - Se aventuro ha realizar la pregunta, aunque sonara mal expresada, pero no era del todo y eso por motivos de que no sabía como abordar el tema.

\- La verdad nada en especial – Le contesto con frialdad, cortando de ese modo la conversación. Era una pregunta bastante idiota, como podía suponer de una que esa muchacha a la que no reconocía o simplemente no recordaba fue su hermana de sangre, aunque de cierto modo rogaba para sus adentros que sea un mal chiste.

Por otra parte, con respecto a la muchacha de largos cabellos violetas que yacía acostada en aquella camilla de campaña, su situación no era tan opuesta como pensaban los que la estaban cuidando. Sus pensamientos eran abarrotados por cosas de su pasado y de su actual presente, todo en una sola coalición, provocando que en su mente comenzase a proyectar sensaciones que no eran fidedignas ante su comprensión.

 **\- En el sueño -**

No lograba distinguir en donde estaba, solo que el claro sonido de risas, charlas y leves discusiones alcanzaban a llegar hasta sus oídos. Con escuchar el aviso de que abriese los ojos, pudo apreciar en como sus entorno era transportado a un gran salón característico en donde los grandes empresarios, personas de la alta sociedad, diplomáticos, entre otros rubros para divisar a gente tan influyente.

Una simple muchacha humana como ella no podía estar allí, le parecía un verdadero sueño digno de una adolescente en plena etapa de enamoramiento, pero recae en un punto y era la presencia de aquel chico que ya reconocía.

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres mi princesa? Porque te vez radiante, con un vestido de flores y ceda pura, y con ese peinado te vez como una princesa de cuentos y yo seré tu príncipe – Se ruborizo al escuchar tremendas palabras tan características de un guión para una obra teatral en donde le quedaba como anillo al dedo a ese chico de procedencia griega. Traga saliva en lo que con algo de temor acepta su mano que le estaba siendo ofrecida en todo su esplendor.

Estaba sin palabras porque a medida que avanzaban llegaban a un punto donde se abría paso más personas que lograba distinguir, era de recordar cada detalle, pero esa noche era algo especial ante sus ojos - Gracias amor y tú te vez bellísimo, al ser que vienen nuestros amigos y diosa – Nuevamente se alarma al verse envuelta en la misma nube de amor, porque de cierto modo ella nunca diría así y menos a una persona que acababa de conocer.

Poco segundos después el sonido de unos pasos firmes, que se acercaban hasta ellos dos provoco que alzara la mirada y toparse con aquel joven de estatura alta - ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Es la feliz pareja en su aniversario número dos de que están juntos – Se alarma por completo al escuchar aquella frase tan disparatada, no podía aguantar esa atmósfera tan impropia de la realidad, hasta que lo más preocupante era que el sonido de un gran estruendo que logro hacer temblar toda la estructura por completo.

Se voltea completamente estupefacta cuando entre la humareda divisa la silueta de aquel chico que conocía perfectamente, no podía creerlo, deseaba ya despertar, porque las malas sensaciones eran las que le decían que ese sueño terminaría convirtiéndose en su peor pesadilla – No por favor – Es lo único que logro decir entre murmuros, dado que sus acompañantes accionaron pero era algo imposible, porque el desenlace era que todos se lanzaron a batallar entre ellos, y era una de las razones que no deseaba ver morir a personas que consideraban especiales.

Busca la manera de reaccionar hacía el punto de encuentro entre ambos mandos, aun sabiendo que con cada paso que daba el suelo poco a poco comenzaba a inundarse de aquel líquido carmesí, sus ojos azules empezaban a derramar lágrimas y el sentir que su pecho se comprimía, a tal punto que llegaba a pensar que su corazón sería estrujado como simple globo por tanta compresión - _**"Me siento sola, sin la persona que amo, ni esta mi hermano y ni mis amigos"**_ \- Con una lentitud tan impropia se deja caer en el momento que sus ojos se abren, era horrible, de esa pelea entre el santo dorado de sagitario contra la persona que alguna vez considero su primer amor, en donde el vencedor fue este último, y el cuerpo del castaño mayor caía al suelo a unos escasos centímetros del suyo. El sonido tan débil de su corazón era lo único que adornaba aquel ambiente fúnebre, dándole la indicación que aquel efímero sueño se convirtió en un autentico infierno - ¡NO! - No resistió más dejo salir aquel grito tan desgarrador que su mundo en esa pesadilla se detuvo, lloraba sin control aparente, ahí estaba lo que parecía ser su destino, ver morir a la primera persona que le pidió regresar al Santuario a ver a la Diosa Athena.

 **\- Fin del Sueño -**

Entre ellos continuaban charlando, a pesar que la conversación se vio interrumpida por el repentino cambio de la atmósfera de la tienda. Ambos santos dorados intercambian miradas, porque de cierto modo se percataron ante los gritos de la joven quien yacía sobre la camilla; el santo dorado de Acuario se pone de pie para chequear la temperatura de la muchachita y de alguna manera sintió que está comenzaba a despedir residuos de cosmos, era extraño ante sus ojos y no sabía si accionar o esperar a una orden, pero prefirió solamente tomar del cuenco uno de los paños mojados para tomar un en lo que escurre lo poco que queda de liquido y posteriormente colocárselo sobre la frente caliente de la jovencita.

\- Está haciendo fiebre nuevamente – Le informo a su compañero que permaneció en silencio y analizando sus movimientos, le era molesto, aunque no se dejaría molestar por algo que le parecía irracional.

\- Déjame, déjame Naissare, jamás tendrás lo que quieres – La joven comenzó a hablar entre sueños, está llevaba puesta su máscara por lo que para sus custodios le era imposible saber sus reacciones.

\- Es extraño que está jovencita experimente esto. ¿No creen ustedes dos? - Los dos intercambian unas miradas un poco contrariados con respecto al comentario que acababa de hacerles el Santo Dorado de Capricornio que para fortuna de ellos se adentraba a la tienda.

Meditaba ante lo que parecía ser sus palabras antes de responder, por un instante siente en como el cosmos de esa jovencita se le hacía algo triste y abrumado, era extraño para él revelar más de una razón. como para lidiar con lo que parecía ser un deja vu - ¿Es posible Aioros que está chica experimente en estos momentos los mismos sueños que tu andas teniendo? - Re-formula la pregunta provocando intrigar al recién llegado décimo caballero dorado, aunque que para mala fortuna del noveno caballero dorado su expresión de asombro por lo de antes cambio radicalmente a una de total ensimismamiento por una razón en concreto.

\- _**"¿Acaso será posible que algo así suceda?"**_ P-Puede ser Camus, pero lo dudo mucho y lo digo porque está jovencita la que ahora estamos cuidando guarda más de una respuesta, por esa razón mi misión acabo por motivos que ustedes once llegaron y sin contar con la presencia de Kanon, ya que esté aun no sabemos porque vino – Le responde sin dar más excusas a sus compañeros, ya sabía que fallo en no dar aviso al Santuario sobre su paradero desde que partió a esa misión, aunque la mayor posibilidad que podía haber una fuerza mayor que le impedía ejecutar tal acción.

\- Oigan no quiero ser un aguafiestas pero… - El santo de cabellos cortos azabache señala con su dedo el cuerpo inerte de la jovencita que poco a poco comenzaba a dejar visible una gran aura de cosmos que la estaba rodeando, los tres intentaron dar pasos hacía atrás pero lo que sucedió era algo totalmente inesperado.

\- ¡Dije que me dejaras! – La joven expulso toda la energía cósmica acumulada en su interior que provoco una minúscula honda expansiva logrando a su vez que la tienda donde era la única enfermería fuera lanzada por los aires, de igual forma fue por los tres santos dorados que dos de ellos llevaban puestas sus armaduras por motivos de seguridad por el perímetro, aunque ya no parecía ser de ese modo. Al cabo de unos escasos minutos, la guerrera permanecía sentada sin entender que acababa de pasar solo los quejidos uno que otro insulto en otras lenguas hizo que su mirada fuera levantada y depositada en las copas de los arboles - _**"¿Qué acaba de suceder?"**_ \- De manera despreocupada se revisaba para ver si estaba entera, y si lo estaba; se puso de pie y tomo rumbo donde se hallaban los tres caballeros dorados que estaban colgados a uno de los pinos que había por la zona, como también darles una mano para que bajaran del mismo a modo de darle una disculpas por lo que acababa de hacer de una manera tan inconsciente.

* * *

Los tres santos dorados no sabían si regañarla o que hacer para que esta amazona se riese de ese modo ante su presencia, sin mencionar que la jovencita parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no volver a retomar su risa tan estrepitosa y contagiosa - ¿Qué le encuentras de gracioso mocosa? - Aquella pregunta tan neutral provoco nuevamente que la muchacha se tirara al suelo para reírse, el santo dorado de Capricornio parecía estar a punto de perder la paciencia, más cuando el caballero de Acuario se cruzo de brazos y permaneció apoyado contra el pino del que se bajaron.

Entre risas, jadeos y más risas, unos pasos se dejaron oír en toda ese gran show cómico sin sentido de una jovencita que apenas algunos conocían, sin excluir puntualmente al caballero de Sagitario quien también hacía un esfuerzo por no involucrarse en una disputa con aquella joven guerrera. Sin embargo, aquellos pasos parecieron detenerse porque los tres caballeros dorados posaron sus miradas en las dos presencias que se dignaron acercarse a revisar los motivos de tanto alboroto – Deberías ser un poco más cordial con la muchachita Shura, aun sabiendo que ya es propio de alguien que recién se despierta – El mencionado alza una de sus cejas un tanto intrigado del porque el santo de Piscis hace tal comentario acerca de esa mocosa de cabellos violetas y que no llevaba mascara, razón para dudar de que sea tan seria en sus labores como guerrera a la disposición de la Diosa a la que todos protegen sin dudarlo.

\- Ay ya me duelen las tripas de tanto reírme, pero la verdad soy buena para esto – La joven se pone de pie para así por fin acomodarse un poco su vestimenta, sin decir que al ver que por fin conoció a cinco santo dorados más fue suficiente, porque su mirada azulada se posa en el santo que portaba aquella cloth, hasta caer en cuenta que por fin lo encontró – Me disculpo por mi repentino comportamiento, no quise mandarlos a volar y es que ya estoy acostumbrada que ocurran estos episodios – Hace una pequeña reverencia para esperar aunque sea una señal de disculpas, eran sus superiores después de todo y no siempre se podían verlos en acción – Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Isabela de Ave del Paraíso, tengo diecisiete años y mi lugar de nacimiento es en Francia – Los santos dorados de Capricornio y Cancer, se giran para posar sus miradas en su compañero e inclusive el susodicho parecía estar más estupefacto que no sabía que decir al respecto.

\- Me asombra muchisimo que te hayas acordado del protocolo, ahora estamos informados que tu tuviste una falsa alarma… - Deseaba continuar hablando pero repentinamente fue interrumpido por aquel santo de plata que de vez en cuando tienen diferencias con respecto a temas bastante notables, sin expresar que no deseaba voltearse para verlo.

\- En el otro sentido de esas palabras, no fue una falsa alarma… - La muchacha hace aparecer su máscara para ocultar su rostro, le daba igual quien lo viese, pero si utilizo en su disculpas el protocolo entonces debía permanecer así de ahora en más. Camina hasta donde estaba el recién llegado quien una sonrisa muy contenta le hizo ver que podría ser acogida como se debía, sin agregar que se quedo asombrada por lo que observaba – Te doy la bienvenida Isabela, permítame presentarme mi nombre es Misty de Lagarto y soy un santo de plata, y su superior en las filas del ejercito de Athenea -

Quedo totalmente estupefacta ante la belleza de aquel joven, desconocía otros datos, pero debajo de la máscara podía sentir como su rostro se tornaba rojo de la vergüenza o el encanto que este santo de plata despedía - … Sí… G-Gracias – Sus palabras no fueron suficiente para que los caballeros dorados presentes mirasen un tanto mal al caballero de plata recién llegado, que para sus adentros se mofaba enormemente de la cara del caballero dorado de Piscis que muy para sus adentros quería matarlo y hacerlo desaparecer.

\- No tienes porque agradecérmelo, tengo un mensaje para usted dulce joven amazona por parte del Sumo Pontífice – Al oír aquellas palabras su rostro sonrojado cambia drásticamente por oír tales palabras e incluso no dudo ni un segundo para girar su rostro y buscar alguna respuesta por parte del caballero dorado de Sagitario, que inmediatamente empalidece – quiere que usted vaya en conjunto con sus seguidores al Santuario de Athena, muchos santos vinieron hasta aquí porque su campamento fue atacado imprevistamente por… - No pudo terminar ya que el cosmos amenazador de aquella muchacha los alerto muchisimo.

\- ¡Me niego! Aunque no me den razones para llevar a mi gente al Santuario, ¡no iré!… - Fue firme con sus palabras para después comenzar a caminar en dirección opuesta, ya que no podía aceptar tan a la ligera si no escuchaba las razones del Santuario para su llamado.

\- Entonces deberemos llevarte a ti y a los demás guerreros a la fuerza, porque si no mal recuerdo cierto caballero dorado fue enviado a tu búsqueda, pero como si se tratase de los azares del destino no cumplió al cien por ciento con su encomienda – Se detiene al ya saber el porque, tenía que hablarlo con los demás miembros de su grupo de guerreros, no era una cualquiera y menos quería que la subestimaran tal como lo estaban haciendo.

Medita sus acciones en el mientras rebusca en sus bolsillos aquella servilleta que traía consigo desde que fue hablar con un gran amigo, la abre para releer la información. Duda en si aceptar o no, haría antes una pequeña reunión con su gente para pedir opiniones en lo que tanteaba un poco el terreno en el Santuario antes de mandar a muchos alumnos que por medio de las predicciones que ella hacía durante las noches – Déjenme que me lo piense, antes de que me vaya con el caballero de plata de Lagarto, deseo entregarles esto a ustedes cinco… Caballeros dorados – Se da la vuelta para caminar hasta el noveno guardián del zodiaco para hacerle entrega de aquella servilleta, podía apreciar que su mirada se topa con la de ese hombre, aun a sabiendas que la relación de ellos tan solo es cordialidad mediante una hospitalidad corta.

Acepta aquel papel servilleta ya que la joven fue seducida por una propuesta de tomar café junto al santo de plata, que muy hábil les hace una seña que se la llevaba porque el momento de la negociación para desplazar todo un campamento de entrenamiento al Santuario no es tarea fácil para cualquier encargado de adiestrar a nuevos guerreros. No obstante, el santo dorado de Sagitario lee aquella servilleta en voz alta haciendo que sus compañeros la escucharan y eso que el mensaje los dejo totalmente asombrados e inclusive la escritura era en un perfecto griego, por eso mismo el contenido de ese mensaje fue el impacto para todos.

* * *

Al cabo de unas tres horas aproximadamente, los cinco santos dorados se instalaron en una de las tiendas de campaña donde sería la central de estrategia por si son atacados como en la tarde del día anterior. Además, como si no fuera la gran novedad de que el ambiente se torno difícil para ellos ya que lo que contenía aquella servilleta era nada más y nada menos más preguntas que respuestas, razón para mandar a un simple soldado a notificarle al santo dorado de Libra como también a los demás, porque era momento de discutir el siguiente paso a dar.

\- Se puede saber porque convocan a una reunión ha estas horas de la madrugada – Fue lo que reprocho el santo dorado de Virgo, porque los que ya estaban tan solo se mantuvieron ensimismados en sus propios mundos, razón para querer provocar a los recién llegados una mala sensación instaurada sin justificante de por medio.

\- La única razón que se les puede dar es que la muchachita que es portadora de la cloth de bronce de Ave del Paraíso le hizo entrega al caballero de Sagitario un papel servilleta con un mensaje, sería interesante que tomaran asiento así se discute este gran problema – Se dio a conocer los motivos de aquella citación a una reunión dorada, se sabía perfectamente que era muy difícil que todos concordaran en reunirse para discutir un problema al nivel que los guerreros a sus disposición presentaban y que a su vez requería una solución inmediata.

\- ¿Enserio? Yo pensé que nada más era el número de teléfono para él y a nosotros no nos importaba – Realizo tal comentario con una ironía que lo caracterizaba, tan sobraba decir que el santo dorado de Acuario lo había fulminado con su mirada seria y eso le hizo desviar la mirada con una sonrisa jocosa que adornaba en su rostro.

\- No entiendo porque siempre terminas comportándote como un idiota, Cancer – El doceavo caballero dorado le propina un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo que al recibirlo evite un mudo sonido de dolor, ya que los demás que acababan de llegar se ubicaron para escuchar lo que sus demás compañeros deseaban comunicarles – Es mejor que dejemos el suspenso y la bobería para otro momento, porque si debemos realizar un informe acerca de esto deberíamos procurar en dejar nuestros mundos y centrarnos en esta misión de rescate – Avanza a paso firme hasta donde estaba el santo dorado de Sagitario para quitarle de sus manos aquella servilleta, aprovecha abrirla por completo y dejar en evidencia el mensaje que parecía ser una carta que un simple mensaje a codificar – Esto es lo que contiene este mensaje: " _Para la orden Dorada: Me disculpo con todos ustedes por no haber sido más receptiva al ultimo encuentro que parecía ser como un llamado que una misión, por esas mismas razones les daré a conocer prontamente los motivos de todos estos repentinos movimientos desde las sombras, porque más de una razón hay de por medio. Atte: Isabela de Ave del Paraíso_ " - Se quedo totalmente estupefacto al no percatarse que aquel papel servilleta no contenía el mensaje que Aioros leyó en voz alta, provocando que su lectura haya sido más una broma de mal gusto que de informar.

\- La mocosa es lista, por si no mal recuerdo hablaba de que nos desvelaría información con carácter científico y a su vez que concierne totalmente la participación del Santuario a misiones, por lo que… - Guarda silencio por unos minutos mientras se para para hacerle una seña a su compañero de que dejase para otro momento las quejas para hablar de lo que si debió decir ese papel de servilleta.

\- Para ser más exactos lo que decía anteriormente esa servilleta era con respecto a la armadura de Niké que está en su poder y lo que más pone en peligro a toda la humanidad es un objeto antiguo llamado: La Puerta Mística.. - Todos se asombraron por las palabras que acaba de expresarles su compañero, que aun permanecía serio y expectante a las palabras del santo dorado de Libre.


End file.
